Hidden Power
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? Full summary inside! Ch. 1-4 revisions posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her? Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the bunch of demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 1:** Kidnapped

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara traveled along a dirt road toward a nearby village, the warmth of the sun beating upon their backs. They, however, were too perturbed to take notice of this glorious day; they all wore matching troubled expressions. Earlier in the week they heard a rumor of a wind youkai terrorizing villages in search of Jewel shards, killing anyone who got in its way. They only knew of only one wind youkai; it had to be Kagura.

Wherever Kagura was to be found, Naraku was most assuredly nearby. The tension in the air could be cut it with a knife. When at last they arrived at the village they deemed to be Kagura's next target, they found it to be deserted.

_Wow, it's like a ghost town, like the ones you see in old Western movies . . . Hold up! Was that a tumbleweed that just rolled by_. Kagome looked around in search of some sign of the villagers. The silence was rather unnerving as she and her companions walked through the town, passing by vacant huts.

"Perhaps they all heard the rumor and cleared out before Kagura could get to their village," Inuyasha said to the others.

They each took this into consideration as a possibility, but they all had their doubts. As they continued through the village, their hopes of finding anyone diminished. When they passed one of the huts near the end of the village with a collapsed, lopsided roof, they heard a scuffling of feet, a clamor, and then silence.

"Hello," Kagome cried, cupping her hands about her mouth, "is someone there?" When she received no answer she cried, "It's okay. You can come out now. We're not here to harm you."

When she received no answer once again, she began to advance toward the dark hut that was in desperate need of repair. Inuyasha stopped her in her tracks, putting his arm out in front of her as he sniffed the air feverishly.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I smell blood and . . ."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Kagura emerged from the doorway of the hut, brushing aside the bamboo screen serving as an impromptu door that undoubtedly sheltered the family from the chill of the colder months.

"Damn," she muttered as she stepped out of the hut and planted her feet firmly on the dusty ground. "That persistent wretch's blood splattered all over my nice clean kimono," she said as she ran her hands over the silky material of her clothing. "Now I'll have to wash it out for sure."

"Kagura . . ." Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, willing it to transform in his hand. The others followed suit; Kagome grabbed an arrow from her quiver, Sango freed her Hirakotsu from its strap and grabbed hold of its handle, Miroku took hold of the prayer beads about his right hand, and Kirara transformed into her ferocious fire cat youkai form, with Shippo cowering behind her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise; glad you could make it, though you're just a little too late," she said.

"Late for what? What have you done?"

"Well, you see, I slaughtered all the villagers. If only you had arrived sooner. Who knows? You might've been able to save them. I will admit however, I rather enjoyed myself, watching as they suffered and pleaded for mercy as I killed off each and every one of them."

"You're disgusting," Inuyasha cried as he charged at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, opening her fan and preparing for battle. "Take this! Dance of Blades," she cried as she flicked her fan in his direction.

White, crescent-shaped blades appeared from her ordinary looking fan, rocketing towards Inuyasha at a high velocity. He jumped into the air, dodging them, and brought his sword down in a vertical motion in an attempt to cut her down. She jumped out of the way just as the Tetsusaiga slammed into the ground, sending Inuyasha in relentless pursuit. The wind blades continued on their destructive path and were now rocketing towards the others, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, who was caught in a struggle with Kagura. Kagome screamed as the blades flew towards her, her mind suddenly becoming paralyzed with fear and her limbs no longer cooperating.

Inuyasha picked up on Kagome's shrill cry and turned, watching in horror as Kagura's wind blades drew closer.

"Kagome," he cried, making a move to go and save her.

"_Pay attention_," Kagura said as she sent out more wind blades aimed at Inuyasha to prevent him from going to save Kagome.

Inuyasha had to turn away from Kagome's plight to block the newly formed wind blades heading directed at him, hoping that she would be all right. Sango, who had seen the blades' direction, reacted quickly, latching onto Kagome's wrist and yanking her away just as the blades struck the ground where she was standing. Kagome stumbled a bit after being yanked so hard and Sango reached out a hand to steady her. If it weren't for her quick actions, Kagome would've most been turned into mincemeat.

"Are you all right, Kagome?"

"Yeah, thanks Sango."

"No problem. Now stay here with Shippo where it's safe and let Miroku and I handle things," she said as she hopped onto Kirara's back, with her Hirakotsu in tow, Miroku following suit.

They then ascended into the air, charging towards where Inuyasha and Kagura were battling it out. As soon as they were gone, Shippo appeared from his hiding place behind a bush and hopped into Kagome's arms, shivering in fright.

_Is that all I'm good for? Hiding in a safe place while the others put their lives on the line_ . . .

Inuyasha sensed Miroku and Sango heading in his direction and was momentarily distracted, which gave Kagura the opportunity she was hoping for, especially since he had been backing her into a corner with his onslaught of attacks. She took advantage of his distracted state, knocking him away with the wind power of her fan and he rolled away seemingly hurt.

"Oh no, Inuyasha," Sango cried from above. When she saw Kagura advancing toward Inuyasha to finish him off, she shouted, "Hold it Kagura! I'll take you on! Hirakotsu!"

Kagura halted mid-step, her eyes widening in fear as a rather large boomerang came flying toward her at break-neck speed. She reacted quickly pulling a feather from her hair, which expanded to suit her size, jumping into the air to perch on it. "Have a taste of this," she cried. "Dance of the Dragon!"

All at once, whirlwinds sprang up, kicking dust up into the air and ripping huts from the very ground on which they stood. The Hirakotsu was deflected by the whirlwinds, unbeknownst to Sango and Miroku, leaving them little time to react. It sped back toward them, hitting Kirara and knocking them out of the sky and down into the dark cloud of dust looming menacingly below. As the dust swirled about them, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all blinded. It lodged itself in their throats and clung to the inside of their lungs, making breathing difficult to near impossible. Kagura watched the chaos from above with a smug smile plastered on her face.

_They'll never be able to find their way out of that cyclone of wind, dust, and debris_, she thought.

She found this to be the perfect opportunity to nab what she ventured here for and get out of there. She floated above the cloud of dust, searching until she zeroed in on her target. She then dove into the cyclone of dust on her feather, unaffected by the dust and debris swirling in the wind about her. As she swept the area, the dust and debris parted in the wind about her. Once she spotted her target, she sped toward them and grabbed their wrist, ascending into the air once more.

When Kagome felt a hand go about her wrist, she didn't know what to think and to be honest really had no time to react, as she was suddenly airborne above the cloud of dust. Once she was lifted clear off the ground, Kagome looked above her to find that Kagura had a hold of her wrist and was whisking her further and further away from Inuyasha and the others.

_Oh great! Now I'm being kidnapped. What else is new? First I'm almost turned into a sliced and diced delicacy and now this! This is the story of my life and man does it suck_, she thought as she rolled her eyes heavenward.

She looked down below to find that the whirlwinds had dissipated and the dust and debris had settled. Once she could see things clearly down below, she shouted, "Help me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha immediately picked up on her cry for help and looked up to find her being carried away by Kagura. "Kagome," he shouted as ran after a fleeing Kagura.

_Damn, so she was after Kagome all along. Should've known_ . . . _But the question is: Why?_

He was filled with a sickening send of anger and dread as he continued his pursuit, praying that he could somehow catch up.

A/N: Yes! The first chapter of my first posted fic is finally up! So you know the deal, pay up... I mean read and review! LOL! Anyway, be nice okay; it's my first time publicizing my work. Next up is Chapter two: Out of the Frying Pan . . . into the Fire! If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter sooner. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone it's me Silver Moon Vampiress! I like to take this time to thank all those who read my story and reviewed. A special thanks to Tsuki Shirou, MuppyPuppy, Kisskitty, and serenityrain2233. You were the ones who inspired me to keep writing and let me know that at least someone is reading. I'll admit that I was afraid that no one would read my story, but now I know that my fear wasn't true. Here is my special gift for you: Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 2:** Out of the Frying Pan . . . into the Fire!

Kagura soared freely through the clouds, with Kagome in tow, who had for the past fifteen minutes been calling out Inuyasha's name incessantly. She rolled her eyes heavenward as she thought of how she had gotten in to this mess.

_**Flashback**_**:**

_Kagura walked down the dark halls of Naraku's castle, past the remains of the inhabitants who died from miasma poisoning. She made a left down another dark corridor and entered Naraku's personal chambers. She found him in his usual spot, sitting in the dark confines of the room near a window, giving him an air of mystery._

"_You summoned me, Master Naraku," she said as she knelt before him, hiding her face behind her fan._

"_Yes Kagura. I want you to lure Inuyasha and his companions into a trap, kidnap that Kagome wench and bring her to me."_

"_But what use would you have for such a strange and useless girl?"_

"_Do you mean to question my orders, Kagura? If that is so, then I will simply have to find another who will follow my orders indefinitely."_

"_No," Kagura cried with a bit of desperation in her voice, as true fear began to show within the depths of her cranberry red eyes. _

_She knew that if she denied him what he desired he would either kill her or lock her away in the deep, dark recesses of the castle, and that, she believed, was a fate worse than death._

"_Good," he said. "I must possess her Jewel shards if I am to make the Jewel whole once more. Now go and do my bidding."_

"_Yes, Master Naraku," she said with annoyance showing clear in her tone._

_Kagura stood to leave, turning on her heels, anxious to be free of his ominous presence. She halted in the doorway however, when she heard his last words._

"_Do not fail me, Kagura," he said. He paused a moment for dramatic affect and to see if she had heard him, before continuing. "For if you should fail, there will be dire consequences."_

"_Yes," she said as she clenched her hand in anger and continued on her way out of the room and down the corridors._

'_Damn you, Naraku' she thought. 'Someday I'll be free of you and be able to do as I please!' With that thought still echoing in her mind, she continued on her way to carry out her mission._

_**Present**_**:**

"Will you do me a favor and shut that big mouth of yours, you're giving me a headache," Kagura said with more than a hint of annoyance.

"No," Kagome said defiantly. She then proceeded to cup her free hand about her mouth and taking in a deep breath, she began to shout, "Inu—"

"So help me god if you don't stop yelling, I'll _accidentally_ lose my grip about your wrist and drop you somewhere," Kagura said as she quickly cut off Kagome's cry with her threat. "You're already slowing me down enough as it is and I don't need you yelling in my ear," Kagura cried in frustration. "I mean how much do you weigh? A ton?"

"I will not stop yelling until—_hey_ are you implying that I'm fat or something," Kagome cried as Kagura's words finally dawned on her.

"Well, have you looked in the mirror lately?" There was no mistaking a bit of amusement swelling in her voice.

"That's it! Let go of me, right now!"

When Kagura made no move to release her, she began to pound on Kagura's side with her free fist.

"Yet another annoyance . . . " Kagura muttered as she felt Kagome begin to pound on her side.

_I think I would've preferred her yelling than these feeble hits against my side. Someone please shoot me and put me out of my miseyr_, she thought with a heavy sigh.

"Kagura," Miroku shouted.

At the utterance of her name she turned back to find the monk, exterminator and kitsune right on her tail and Inuyasha's diminutive figure running down below, not too far behind.

_Damn, they're catching up. Time to high-tale it out of here_, she thought as she picked up the pace.

"Oh no you don't," Miroku cried as he tore away the prayer beads about his right hand, unleashing the awesome power of his Wind Tunnel.

Kagome grasped onto Kagura's arm for dear life as she herself was sucked towards the void, losing her bow and quiver of arrows in the process.

Kagura immediately felt a shift in the wind as she felt the pull of Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

_Damn that holey monk! I will not be sucked into the void_, she thought as she gave up any hope of escape.

"Fine if you want her, you can have her," she cried over the roaring wind, shaking Kagome's grasp from about her arm and tossing her toward the Wind Tunnel.

"Ah! Kagome, no," Miroku cried as she flew toward his right hand, screaming her lungs out.

He quickly sealed the power of his hand with his prayer beads and Kagura took the chance to make her escape.

"Sayonara," she said as she saluted them and took off in a rush of wind.

Kagome, who was no longer being sucked drawn into the Wind Tunnel, was now freefalling at a high velocity toward the rugged ground below, which was quickly approaching.

"Kagome," Sango shouted as she dove down on Kirara's back in an attempt to save her before she impacted.

Inuyasha was in hot pursuit below, praying that they would get to her in time and save her.

_I'm gonna die_ . . .

She continued to scream as she fell through the air. _There's no point in screaming anymore it's just a wasted effort on my part._

_She allowed her eyelids to flutter closed, her screams ceasing, as her will to live diminished. I wish I could've at least seen Inuyasha one last time and told him how I feel . . ._

Her heart filled with a deep sadness at the prospect of this being her last moments spent on Earth.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo weren't as pessimistic however, and were determined to save Kagome as she zipped through the treetops. Suddenly, Miroku picked up something on his spiritual radar that gave him pause.

"Inuyasha, Sango! Stop! It's a bar—"

Before he could so much as warn them, they each slammed face first into the blue, semi-circle barrier and were repelled backwards several feet. Once they had recovered from the impact, they looked up just in time to watch Kagome fall through the protective orb of spiritual energy.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cried as he began to frantically claw at the barrier.

Miroku shook his head sadly as he watched Inuyasha's feeble attempts at trying to break down the barrier with his claws. He approached him slowly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What," Inuyasha snarled as he turned around quickly, his eyes flashing red in anger for a brief moment.

"Why don't you just use your red Tetsusaiga to break down the barrier?"

"Oh . . . " Inuyasha said as his face reddened in embarrassment. "I forgot about that."

He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, willing it to transform once more. The blade was immediately engulfed in red and he made a quick slice through the barrier. It wavered for a moment, appearing and disappearing in and out of existence before it became solid once more.

"All right then," Inuyasha said as his first attempt failed. "Try this on for size. Wind Scar!" He then brought his sword down, slamming it into the ground.

Four yellow wind tracks erupted from Inuyasha's sword, tearing its way along the ground and striking the barrier with tremendous force. The Wind Scar tore its way up the side of the barrier, and it wavered violently, disappearing and reappearing for longer of intervals of time, but his efforts proved to be futile once again.

"Damn," he said as he sheathed his sword. "Even the Wind Scar didn't work. Hey, Miroku, can you bring down this barrier?"

"I'll give it a try Inuyasha," he said as he clasped his hands together, closing his eyes in deep meditation as he mumbled a few words of enchantment. He then extended his clasped hands toward the barrier, but nothing happened. "Damn this is one hell of a barrier. It must've been erected by several powerful demons, and is somehow enforced by a strong demonic aura."

"Well what the hell do you suppose we do now," Inuyasha shouted in frustration to no one in particular. "Do you expect me to wait out here when Kagome could be in serious danger?"

"I don't expect you to do anything of the sort, but at the moment it's all we can do," Miroku said.

Inuyasha didn't grace him with a reply and instead turned his back on him, staring at the fortification made of spiritual energy that stood between him and Kagome.

_Please, Kagome. Please be safe._

A/N: Yeah so I left you with a cliffhanger, but hey I got to do something to keep you on edge. So what'd you think? Read and review please! Next up Chapter 3: A Power Unleashed. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally after weeks and weeks of inactivity, I'm finally free to update this story, cuz I'm on vacation y'all and I'm lovin' it! I still got homework to do though (damn!) but at least I can take out the time to write. I'll tell you, it took me forever to finish this chapter, and when I had to type it on the computer and post it, I had to listen to Peanut Butter Jelly Time, so I could keep going and not fall asleep on the keyboard. If that had happened the story would be totally different than what it is now (I'm talking complete and total gibberish! lol!). Anyway I would like to take the time out to thank all those who reviewed my second chapter—my faithful readers who read my first chapter: Kiss Kitty, Tsuki Shirou and some new readers as well: Taeniaea and CrescentMoonPrincess. Oh a side note, much love to Tsuki Shirou and MuppyPuppy who added me to their list of fav authors. Thanks! Come on everybody join in "Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!" Yeah sorry 'bout that! I have that song stuck in my head, but I still love it! Anyway on with Chapter three! (Damn these are some long ass author's notes!)

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 3:** A Power Unleashed

As Kagome continued to descend to the ground below, she felt a strange, tingling sensation pass through her body. She allowed her eyes to flutter open, for a brief moment, to see what had caused it. She looked up just in time to watch as the barrier went from a luminescent clear to its original spiritual blue once again.

_I passed through a barrier? How . . .? Then again . . . what does it matter . . . since I'm going to die soon . . ._

She allowed her eyelids to flutter closed once more, her eyelashes coming to rest upon her cheekbones after she saw that the ground was getting closer. As she waited for her inevitable death, her thoughts strayed away from how she had passed through the barrier and focused on her memories of Inuyasha.

_I'd rather spend my last few moments alive thinking of Inuyasha . . . _

Her mind flooded with memories of Inuyasha, from the time they first met to all the times they had had brief moments of intimacy alone; like the time when he held her in his arms after he was injured in a battle with his older, half -brother Sesshomaru; when he held her hand and almost kissed her—though he had really been looking right through her and seeing Kikyo—and all the embarrassing moments when they were caught in some pretty compromising situations. She even thought of all the countless times that he had saved her from danger and protected her with his very life.

_He won't be able to save me this time though_ . . .

A deep sadness once again overtook her heart. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying until she felt the hot, liquid rolling down along her chin. She knew she would be hitting the ground soon so she quickly brushed away her tears.

_There's no time for crying now. This is it. Oh, Inuyasha! I love you so much and now I'll never be able to tell you how I feel . . ._

With that last thought echoing in her mind, she hit the ground with a smack; she landed in something soft and mushy. After a moment she opened her eyes a crack and found that she was not dead.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm—oh man!_

She had now taken a long hard look at what she had landed in and her thoughts became pessimistic.

_I'm so gonna die, I'm so gonna, I'm so gonna die!_

She had landed in quicksand and was slowly sinking downward. Kagome's pessimistic thoughts echoed repeatedly in her mind until they soon became a chant.

"Wait," she cried out loud trying to dispel her chant of pessimistic thoughts. "I'm not dead yet and as long as I don't struggle I can make it out of here. All I need is some sort of branch to help me pull myself out of this mess."

She took a quick look around and found a branch leaning over the small pit of quicksand. "Aha!"

She stretched as far as she could reach until she had a good strong hold about a sturdy branch, her thoughts taking on a more the optimistic view she was used to having.

When she began to pull herself free of the quick sand however, she was suddenly sucked down within depths by a whirlpool of quicksand. She took a short plummet down to the rocky ground below, barely having enough time to muster up a scream. She hit the ground with a heavy thud as she landed on her back.

"Ugh, what just happened?"

She lay sprawled on her back in a pile of leaves. Still in shock from the fall she took, she stared up at the ceiling of what appeared to be a cave and took note of the blue energy of another barrier that she undoubtedly fell through before she hit the ground.

_So the quicksand was just a cover-up for another barrier I passed through._

After taking a few moments to gather her wits about her she stood up and started making her way through the cave in the direction she believed would lead to a way out.

_How do in manage to get myself into these messes_, she thought as she navigated her way through the pitch black cave, feeling along the slick, moist, mushy walls.

When her hand slid along something warm and foul smelling she thought_, Eww! This is so gross! I so don't want to know what that was right now! Oh, I'm so washing my hands after this!_

She sighed as she wiped her soiled hand along the front of her uniform skirt and continued on her way.

_It's my fault I'm caught up in all this. I'm so useless and contribute nothing to the team. All I do is get kidnapped and get in the way all the time. I just wish that I could hold my own in tough situations and be more independent._

She continued her trek through the cave in search of a way out, her spirits plummeting with each step as she shuffled through the medley of old and new leaves. She took tentative steps to avoid tripping and falling over something. As she continued on, she saw a glowing orange light in the direction she was heading and picked up her pace at the prospect of escaping such an eerie cave. However, her progress toward the light to attain her goal of freedom was halted as she felt something like a rather large rat scamper hurriedly across her foot. She jumped back several feet in fear, screaming bloody murder—the harsh, abrupt sound bouncing off the walls and echoing ten times louder.

After getting over her initial shock and fear, she continued in the direction of the light again, but her progress was once again halted when several dozen pairs of red eyes began to appear around her in the dark abyss of the cave.

A voice roared out, "Who dares encroach upon our territory and disturb our slumber?"

_Oh __**boy**__! I'm in a demon cave. How __**lovely**__ . . ._

She didn't answer the demon, and after a few beats of silence, revealed itself. As the demon approached with heavy footsteps, she now realized that the light she was heading towards was really a torch in the demon's possession, and if she had continued in that direction, she would've undoubtedly stumbled upon it and most assuredly been killed.

_Well either way you look at it, I'm still gonna be killed. Things aren't looking up for me_.

Kagome took a few steps back as the area in which she stood was suddenly bathed in the orange light emanating from the torch. Now that the area was somewhat visible, she could make out the physical features of the demon carrying the torch, though the sight wasn't too appealing. Its skin was a pale and lurid green and it had large horns growing out of its head with sharp, glistening fangs protruding from its mouth.

"Wench, how dare you disturb our slumber? For that you must perish." It paused to sniff the air before it continued, "I sense that you are a miko, but you have yet to hone your spiritual power, and thus you are virtually powerless. You will put up a fight, but in the end you will perish; I will enjoy devouring you."

It let out a dry laugh that echoed along the walls of the cave and sent shivers down Kagome's spine. As it said this, other demons began to appear behind it, emerging from the darkness and revealing themselves in the orange glow of the torchlight, flicking their fork-like tongues along their lips and taking in her tantalizing scent.

"Come comrades. Let us feast upon the flesh of this weak, pathetic miko."

Kagome took off in the direction in which she had come, running blindly for her life through the deep, dark abyss of the demon cave. She tripped over something thick and solid on the ground, flying a few feet forward before finally landing on her side. She turned back to find the demons were right behind her, gaining on her fast.

_It's all over now. My only regret is that I couldn't protect myself in such a dangerous situation_.

She screwed her eyes shut, and involuntarily lifted an arm above her, waiting for the demons to be upon her, devouring her, bones and all. At that moment something stirred within her being and there was a blinding flash of light as a burst of power shot out and encased her in a spiritual energy barrier. The demons had yet to notice and ran into it head-on, high pitch screams erupting from their mouths as contact with the barrier sent electric shockwaves coursing through their bodies.

Kagome, who hadn't realized what had been going on, opened her eyes a crack to find a small barrier surrounding her.

_A barrier . . .? But how did I . . .?_

She didn't get a chance to complete her thoughts, as the barrier suddenly dissipated before her very eyes. The demons were recovering from their collision with the barrier, and she quickly picked herself up off the ground, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Unfortunately she was no match for a demons speed, and one of them managed to catch up with her, grasping onto her hair. This demon appeared to have a human-like body, except for the fact that it was completely covered in scales and had a snake-like eyes and sharp fangs dripping with venom. Kagome's neck muscles were stretched taut as the demon pulled her towards it, running its tongue up the length of her neck, which was now glistening with sweat.

"Ah, such a lovely treat," it said as it savored the taste of her sweat on its tongue. "I believe I shall take a bite."

Kagome filled with a blinding fury, and she clenched her right hand into a tight fist. A sharp pain seared through her palm, and she slowly unfurled her fist to find that her nails had turned a glowing, bright yellow.

_What the . . .? It's like Sesshomaru's poison claws . . ._

She stared fixatedly at her bleeding palm and glowing nails. Kagome had no more time to dwell on what she had done as she watched the demon from her peripheral vision, who had a hold of her hair, prepare to strike her neck in a snake-like fashion. In an attempt to knock the demon away, the sharp glowing tips of her nails launched themselves from her fingertips and struck the snake-like demon, along with several others behind it. Almost instantaneously, the demons were reduced to nothing but a mound of ashes. She then took off at high speed to escape the remaining demons that simply stepped over their comrades' remains, having no time to contemplate what she had just done.

_Things are looking up for me now at least_, she thought as she pumped her arms in time with her rapidly moving legs. _I just might make it out of here alive and see Inuyasha again._

As Kagome's thoughts strayed to the prospect of seeing Inuyasha, she felt herself being lifted into the air a few feet before she collapsed, landing in a pile of leaves.

_Whoa, did I just fly? Well at this point it doesn't matter, I'm not flying anymore._

She then lifted herself from the ground, inspecting herself for any new bruises. _At least these leaves were here to break my fall, but I only wish that they were a bow and arrow instead._

There was a flash of bright pink light, and Kagome shielded her eyes against it, as a bow and arrow suddenly appeared before her.

"I don't know how I did it, but I'm not complaining," she said as she grabbed her newly formed bow and arrow and ran.

One of the demons attempted to assault her, but she jumped backwards, and it struck the ground instead. As she skidded backwards along the slippery cave floor, she pulled the single arrow that had appeared with the bow, back along the bowstring.

"Go," she cried, releasing the arrow and letting it fly.

The arrow was swallowed by her spiritual power like always, but this time a red energy was circling about it as it sped towards the demons. It pierced one of the demons, creating a blinding flash of light as it struck the demon followed by an explosion, destroying the other demons around it. Kagome barely had any time to react as blood splattered along the cave walls and demon body parts rained everywhere. Luckily Kagome raised her arm to protect herself erecting a temporary barrier as demon extremities flew toward her. However, it quickly faded as soon as the immediate danger had passed.

Kagome was now faced with the few demons that had survived the blast, and they were now being joined by others who had hidden in the shadows until now. This time however, she had no arrow or a bow. They had long since been changed back into their original forms—two leaves—and she had not even the slightest idea how to change them back. Kagome's eyes shifted around the semi-lit cave, watching as the demons panned out about her, surrounding her from all sides. She saw opening and ran toward it, hoping that she could escape the mob of demons surrounding her, but her attempt proved futile, for just as she reached the edge of the circle, more demons swooped in to fill the gap, further preventing her escape. As the demons began to close in on her, she began to feel the press of claustrophobic panic and fear. A tingling of power began to stir within her being, flowing through her veins.

"No . . ." she whispered, as despair at being killed by these demons after she'd come this far raced through her mind like a rushing river. "No," she cried as the pounced with hungry expression upon her their faces.

There was a flash of light as Kagome's built-up of spiritual power was suddenly released. The immense power panned out in waves, eradicating the demons on contact and violently shaking the cave walls, causing deep, craggy, snake-like chasms to form along it. When at last the light from the blast faded, she collapsed onto the slowly deteriorating demon cave floor from over-expenditure of spiritual energy.

A/N: Sorry Guys! I had to leave you with another cliffhanger because the chapter was getting to be too long. I'm pretty sure if I had posted the whole length, it would've turned out to be at least ten pages or more. Anyway please read and review! I hope y'all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! One more time now "Do the Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly with a baseball bat!" I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm not gonna write a long author's note this time, so thanks to all who reviewed; you know who you are. Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 4:** A Secret Revealed: Menomeru's Spell

Inuyasha clawed at the outside of the barrier frantically, for lack of anything better to do. He had long since given up using his Tetsusaiga to break the barrier. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood nearby, watching as Inuyasha feebly tore at the barrier in frustration, all silently praying for Kagome's safety. Although Inuyasha hadn't noticed yet, the ground had started to quake violently and cracks were beginning to form along the ground.

"Pull back Inuyasha," Sango cried before she hopped on Kirara's back, Miroku settling in behind her, Shippo perched on his shoulder.

When Inuyasha made no move to escape, she nudged Kirara forward and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him into the air just as the very ground on which he stood began to crumble. They hovered above as the barrier rapidly dissipated and the ground crumbled in its wake. Once the dust had settled, a tiny orb of spiritual energy appeared down below. Without a second thought, Inuyasha wrenched his arm free of Sango's grasp and dove down toward the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry about me, Sango. I think that's Kagome down there."

He made a nosedive spiral towards the ground, and then flipped in mid-air, landing effortlessly on his feet. The others weren't far behind and landed on the ground only a few seconds after he had. Inuyasha rushed towards the barrier, and it dispersed to reveal an unconscious Kagome lying on the ground.

_Please let her not be dead_ . . .

He lifted her gently into the cradle of his arms and Kagome moaned a bit, stirring as she felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes slowly to find Inuyasha peering down at her, his beautiful amber eyes glowing in concern.

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha," she whispered faintly as a small smile emerged up upon her lips. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Kagome, are you all right?" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Kagome simply nodded an answer to his question, feeling too weak to form any complex answers.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If only I had realized Kagura's intent sooner, I could've prevented this from happening. If the barrier hadn't dissipated when it did, you could've been . . ." He trailed off, but she knew what he meant.

"It's all right, Inuyasha. I'm still alive and that's all that matters." She sighed as she took one last look at his face before passing out and going limp in his arms.

"Kagome . . . Kagome!" He shook her gently. "Come on Kagome, wake up. Don't pass out on me now. . . Kagome!"

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he approached him slowly. "There's no need to be alarmed. She probably just fainted from shock. She should be just fine, but it's best we get her to Kaede's, and have that wound tended to before it becomes infected."

"Oh," he said once he had finally noticed Kagome's bleeding palm. "You're right. Let's go then."

As Inuyasha shifted Kagome's body so he could carry her on his back, he noticed a strange crescent-shaped mark on the back of her injured hand. Even when attempted to rub it off with the pad of his thumb, it remained. He knew he had no time to study and contemplate strange marks on Kagome's body, and had to get her to Kaede's hut immediately, so he decided to forget about the mark for now. Once he had a strong hold on her, he called out to the others, "Let's get outta here!"

Kagome awoke to the sound of a crackling fire, and the rustling of clothing as someone moved about the room. She opened her eyes slowly, and just stared at the bare ceiling of the thatch roof hut, before she shifted her gaze to the left and found Kaede sitting near the fire, stirring something in a rather large pot. She shifted so that she was in a sitting position and the sudden movement attracted Kaede's attention.

"So ye are awake, child. I'm glad. How are ye feeling?"

"All right I guess. How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. Ye used an enormous amount of spiritual energy, and your body needed time to recuperate. Although ye sustained no serious physical injuries, besides the wound to your hand, ye were mentally, physically, as well as spiritually drained. Do ye remember what happened to ye in that demon cave?"

"I don't know. It's all a blur."

"If ye can't remember, then don't push yourself too hard. It will come to ye eventually, but for now lie still and rest."

"Thanks, Kaede," she said as she watched the older and wiser miko stand up and leave the hut.

For a while she kept her eyes shut, trying to do just what Kaede had said and rest, but she soon found she could not. So she opened her eyes and just lay there, staring idly at the roof of the hut. Suddenly a burning sensation erupted from her bandaged right hand, sending a jolt of pain through her; she tore away the bandages frantically, with her left. When the bandages were finally torn away and discarded, she was shocked to find a glowing, red crescent-shaped mark on her hand. When she flipped it over to the palm side, she found that her wound was slowly, but steadily healing.

As she stared at her healing wound, her memories of when she was in the demon cave came flooding back like a torrential wave. She was overwhelmed, suddenly feeling dizzy and faint.

_I did all of that . . . but how . . . ?_

She broke into a cold sweat and her mouth became dry.

Kagome knew she was having hysterics, but she was hardpressed to admit it. Kaede entered the hut at that moment, just as Kagome was starting to hyperventilate. Kagome precariously hid her right hand at her side, without drawing attention to it. She didn't know how she would be able explain the mark to Kaede, so she hid it to avoid any unwanted confrontations.

"Kagome, are ye all right child," she asked once she had made it across the room towards her.

Kagome grasped at her throat as she nodded and said in a throaty whisper, "Kaede . . . water please."

"Aye," she said as she rushed out of the room with a wooden basin, a cloth and a small pot with a handle to serve as a drinking cup. She quickly filled the basin with cool water from a nearby well and reentered the hut to find Kagome had lain back down on the floor. She approached her bedside and set the basin, cloth, and pot aside, placing a palm over Kagome's forehead.

"Ye have quite a temperature. Yer burning up."

Kaede helped Kagome up into a sitting position, and filled the small pot with water from the basin. She handed it to her, and watched to make sure she didn't choke while drinking, then soaked the cloth in the water from the basin, wrung it out a bit, and handed it to her.

"Here, put this over yer forehead. It should help bring down yer fever a bit. I'm going to go pick some herbs that will help with the process. Ye can rest easy now, child."

"Yes. Thank you, Kaede," Kagome said, setting the half full pot of water aside and resting her head on her makeshift pillow, laying the cool cloth along her hot, flushed forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief once Kaede was gone, glad Kaede hadn't noticed the mark on her hand while she was drinking the water from the small pot.

For a while she sat there enduring the pain, and the dull throb pounding at her temples, forcing herself to relax and focus on sleep. However, her mind soon began to wander and she once again found herself thinking about the strange mark that had appeared on the back of her right hand. She looked at both the backs of her right and left hand and found that the same mark had appeared on the back of her left hand as well.

_I don't know how in the world I'm gonna explain these marks to Mom, Souta, and Grandpa, when I barely understand it myself. They'll probably think they're tattoos or something._

Without warning, the same searing pain that tore through her hand and up her arm earlier had now flared up within her throbbing temples. She frantically tore at the damp cloth that was now plastered to her forehead and rolled onto her side to stare at her reflection in the basin of water beside her. What she found left her speechless; another glowing mark was manifesting itself upon the center of her forehead.

_What's going on . . .?_ She tentatively touched the newly-formed mark on her forehead with her fingertips.

As she began to focus her thoughts on how the mark appeared, she heard the hushed and urgent voices of Inuyasha and Kaede outside the hut. She quickly calmed herself down and forced herself to listen in carefully.

Inuyasha sat perched in a nearby tree, twitching nervously as he waited for Kaede to allow him to see Kagome again. She had prevented him from seeing her because if she allowed him to, he would have never allowed let her get any rest. He went insane with worry, and took to nervous fidgeting to calm his raging sea of thoughts. Once he spotted Kaede, he leapt from his perch in his tree and approached her.

"How is she," Inuyasha asked, as Kaede stepped out of the hut.

"She's doing well. She has awoken. Why don't ye go in and see her. She is probably in need of yer company."

"Right," he said as he made a move to enter the hut. He stopped in his tracks however when a thought occurred to him. "Hey Kaede," he said as he turned on his heel to face her.

"Aye, Inuyasha?"

"Did you happen to notice any strange marks on Kagome's body, while you were tending to her earlier?"

"Aye I did; a rather curious mark though it was. When I was cleansing the wound on her hand I noticed a strange mark indeed. I tried to scrub it, but it would not go away. However, it disappeared for no apparent reason as far as I could tell, and I thought nothing of it. It looked like that of the mark that you said appeared when she was under Menomeru's spell."

"Menomeru!" Inuyasha clenched his hand in a tight fist. "You mean to tell me that Menomeru is still alive and that he's controlling Kagome from somewhere safe!"

"Calm yerself, Inuyasha. You'll alert Kagome, and we don't want her to worry any more than she has to. Besides, ye need not worry, for Menomeru is dead, and so is the Tree of Ages. There is no way he can still have a hold on her."

Inuyasha sighed as his anger slowly subsided. "Well something has changed about her; I can smell it in her scent. Dead or alive, Menomeru has left his mark on Kagome."

"I believe that perhaps part of his spell was absorbed by Kagome's being, and thus that is why ye sense a change in Kagome's scent."

"Yeah," he said as he turned his back on her. "Do you have any idea how this spell will affect her, Kaede?"

"Sadly, Inuyasha, I know not, but ye best pray it turns out for the best and not the worst."

Inuyasha said nothing as he brushed aside the bamboo screen and entered the hut soundlessly, to check on Kagome. Unbeknownst to Kaede or Inuyasha, Kagome had heard everything.

_Menomeru's spell is still with me? How? But more importantly why? How will I be affected by this?_

She looked down at her hands that still bore the strange crescent moon shaped marks, with apprehension as Inuyasha entered the hut.

What's going to happen to me?

A/N: So what'd you think of chapter four? I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it! Unfortunately this will be my last installment of updates for a while (sob) because my vacation has come to a close and I most likely won't have time to sit down and write (sob again) because I'll be swamped with homework (man I swear my teachers are out to get me). Well anyway, I'm gonna be on a writer's vacation for a while, so I guess this is it. Bye-bye for now! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh man it's been ages since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry for those who were reading and have been waiting a long time for this update, but can you blame me? Between all the homework I've had and not to mention my writer's block the size of Canada, how was it even possible for me to think straight and focus on writing some more? Anyway thanks for being patient with me, at least that's what I'm going assume. So here's chapter five at last. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

Chapter 5: A New Ability

After two weeks of strict bed rest, Kagome was finally able to leave the grim and dank atmosphere of the hut and take in the fresh air and sunshine of the mid-afternoon day. She still had yet to tell the others what had happened in the demon cave, and wasn't planning to do so anytime soon, hoping to put the past behind her, hoping that the whole incident would eventually blow over with time. She stepped outside the hut and into the bright sunshine, stretching her stiff sore muscles, and luxuriating in the feel of the sun beating upon her face. She found Kaede tending to her herb garden with her back facing her, humming a tune she didn't recognize, the sun warming her back.

"Good afternoon, Kaede," she called out.

The old woman turned to find Kagome standing not too far away and wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve as she said, "A fine afternoon it is indeed, child." She stood up slowly as Kagome approached and asked, "How are ye feeling?"

"Well, actually," Kagome said while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So much better than I've felt for a long time."

"Good," she said as she bent back down to finish pulling weeds.

"Hey, Kaede, where are the others?"

"Well, Miroku and Sango went to the next town to gather supplies for tonight's supper and Shippo went along with them," Kaede said as she tugged a small weed from the ground and stuffed it in her overflowing basket.

"And Inuyasha?"

"He's off loafing around somewhere, probably daydreaming about something or other."

"Is that right, well then—" Kagome said as she re-entered the hut and returned with her overstuffed, yellow bag. "I'll just take my leave then."

"Where are ye going, child," Kaede asked as she stood to face Kagome.

"I'm going home. It's been ages since I've seen my family, and I'm starting to miss my bed. Besides, I need to stock up on some more supplies from my era. Please don't tell Inuyasha!" She clasped her hands together tightly, silently pleading with her eyes. "If he finds out I left without his consen,t I'll never hear the end of it. To be honest even if I did have his consent, he still wouldn't let me hear the end of it!"

"But—"

"This is a secret just between you and me, okay? Thanks Kaede! I'll be back in three days! Bye!"

Kagome rushed off in the direction of the well before Kaede could get a word in edgewise.

Kaede sighed, and shook her head as she put her basket aside and stood, straightening her back tentatively to go after Kagome.

_I'm much too old for this . . ._

Before she could allow Kagome to return to her own era, she had to find out what happened in that demon cave. Who knows what destructive power she could unknowingly unleash upon the world, especially if it's something she can barely understand, let alone control.

When Kagome reached the clearing of her ticket home, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't come across Inuyasha during her trek through the forest to reach her destination. It was much brighter than the densely populated forest, and Kagome had to shield her eyes, so they could adjust to the brightness. Her eyes swept the area, straining to locate the well, and any sign of the hanyou. When she found no trace of him, she made her way through the tall grass still soaked from the early morning dew.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Inuyasha had been in the clearing all along, and had been waiting there, having long since anticipated her moves.

_She's as predictable as ever_ . . . _But that's part of what makes this so fun . . . _

He shook his head sadly as she approached him; he was leaning against the well with his arms crossed against his broad chest, and a blank expression marking his features. Kagome halted mid-step, her breath suddenly caught in her throat, as Inuyasha turned his beautiful, riveting amber gaze on her. He stared directly at her, his hair whipping about his face, and if she hadn't been preoccupied with how he'd gotten there, she would've thought that he looked pretty hot standing there with the sun bouncing off the silver strands of his hair.

"Where are you heading off to, Kagome," he asked in a low whisper, as he made a move to approach her.

Kagome took a few steps back as he closed in on her and said, "Why, whatever do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Don't play games with me! I know you were trying to sneak off to your own era and without my consent no less."

"So, and what of it," she said as she regained her usual defiance and got in Inuyasha's face.

"What of it, you say? You do realize that this is a crucial time, and as we speak, Naraku is getting closer to completing the Jewel," he said grasping her shoulders.

"I know! But I'm only going back for three days to stock up on supplies from my era!"

"So you're not going back for your 'tests' then. I thought you liked that sort of thing," he said.

"Are you serious? I really don't feel well enough to sit in class and take tests, and on top of that I've missed a significant number of days, thanks to you. I don't think three days is enough time to catch up on all I've missed," she said as she brushed his hands off her shoulders and walked calmly toward the well.

Before she could hop down into it, and return to her own era, Inuyasha took a hold of her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"You're not going anywhere, Kagome."

"Let go of me, Inuyasha," she cried as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"No! You're not returning to your era, and that's final!"

Kagome's eyes flashed a demonic red for a moment, as she turned away from him, clenched her free hand into a tight fist, and placed it on the lip of the well.

"Inu-ya-sha . . ." she hissed out through clenched teeth.

He knew what was coming, and immediately let go of her wrist, backing away slowly with a look of true fear showing clear on his face.

_I'm in for it now_ . . .

He waited for Kagome to shout the subduing command that would drop him like a rock, facedown into the ground.

She still wasn't looking him in the eye when she shouted, "Sit!"

Inuyasha prepared himself to meet the ground, which he had been doing for quite some time since he met Kagome, screwing his eyes shut to avoid getting dirt in his eyes, and waiting for the inevitable pain he would feel once he made contact with the ground. A moment passed without incident, and he opened his eyes to find that he was suspended seven feet above the ground.

_What the hell . . .? _He stared down at Kagome from high above. Is Kagome doing this?

Before he could weigh the probable possibilities of Kagome being able to do this, his prayer beads glowed pink and he was suddenly brought down from his position, and buried three feet into the ground.

Inuyasha lay face down in the dirt, in shock and excruciating pain. After a while of lying inert in the hole he impressed into the ground beneath him, moaning and groaning, he managed to pull his face up from the dirt to find Kagome sitting on the lip of the well with her legs dangling inside. He could still sense her anger coming off of herin waves, cascading along him and sending shivers down his spine. He knew that she intended to sit him again if he made another attempt to stop her from going home again.

Yet, despite him having knowledge of this fact, he shouted, "Hey Kagome! Where do you think you're going?"

She didn't grace him with a reply, but it became pretty clear to him what was coming next when he was lifted back up into the air. "S . . ."

"Wait, Kagome! Please don't sit me," he interjected with his plea.

"And why shouldn't I? You obviously didn't learn your lesson the first time," she said without facing him.

"Yeah I guess I didn't, but _please_, just put me down!"

"Put you _down_? What are you _talking about_?" She finally turned to face him, though he wasn't where she expected him to be.

Kagome stared in shock and awe when she found the hanyou suspended in mid-air above her.

"Oi, Kagome! You gonna get me down or what," he said awakening from her awestruck stupor there on the solid earth below him—a place he direly wanted to be at the moment.

"Yeah, sure. But how . . . how did you . . . ?"

"How should I know? Just get me down!"

_Yeah easier said than done_ . . . She contemplated the hanyou's position seven feet above the ground in confusion. _Now how does he expect me to get him down when he knows I can't reach that high? Not to mention, I don't know he got like that in the first place?_

Just as Kagome was climbing out of the well to assist Inuyasha, Kaede appeared in the clearing.

"Kagome," she cried through labored heaves of exertion.

"Oh, hi Kaede," she said, waving to the old woman.

When she finally made it to the pair near the well, she asked, "What manner of sorcery is this? Why is Inuyasha floating in the air?"

"Sorcery? No, no, no. It has nothing to do with sorcery at all, but rather a new ability I believe I just discovered."

"Oh, and what is that, child?"

"I think it is called telekinesis," Kagome said after she'd given it some thought.

"Telek—what, child?"

"Never mind. It just means that I can lift things with my mind. I wonder what triggered it?"

"So ye can lift objects like say, Inuyasha, into the air?"

"Yeah, I guess now I can."

"Hey Kagome," the foresaid hanyou shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oops, sorry Inuyasha," she said as she went back to trying to figure out how to get him down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get me down already!"

That was the last straw. "This should get you down! Sit!"

Oh and indeed it did, for the moment she uttered the word, the prayer beads about his neck immediately glowed bright pink and he was slammed back down into the ground, landing in the same hole he had been buried in earlier, three feet deeper than before.

_Holy hell! That was one powerful sit!_ Inuyasha lifted his injured body from the ground.

_I might go so far as to say this is a whole new kind of sit! Note to self: remain on Kagome's good side from now on to avoid any more sit mishaps._

Once Inuyasha was brought down into the ground, Kaede turned to face the enraged miko.

"Seeing as ye discovered this new ability, can ye remember anything that happened while you were in that demon cave," Kaede asked.

Kagome was immediately brought out of her angry stupor, and she lowered her head in defeat as she whispered, "Yes. I've known for quite a while."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier," Inuyasha shouted as he grasped her shoulders firmly and shook her a bit once he was on his feet again.

"Because," she cried as she lifted her head to look him in the eye, unshed tears apparent in her glittering, fierce brown eyes. "Because I just wanted to forget the whole incident in a hope that it would eventually fade from my memory and all go away."

She buried her tear stained face in her hands, and Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt at having yelled at while she was in such a delicate state. He took her in a light embrace, and her face collided with his lean, muscular chest. Instead of resisting like she'd wanted to, she took comfort in his closeness, and held onto him for dear life as she cried her eyes out all over his haori. She couldn't help but feel safe and loved as he held her to him, encasing her in his lovely, demonic body heat.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's head back to Kaede's hut where you can tell us all about it," he said, while he stroked the ebony strands of her long flowing hair.

When she made no move to detach herself from him, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the hut. Kagome still had her face buried in his chest when she felt herself being placed back on her feet. She pulled away from Inuyasha's chest, wiping away a few stray tears rolling lazily down her cheeks, and looked around to find the others—Miroku, Sango, and Shippo—all sitting there inside Kaede's hut.

"Kagome," Shippo cried, launching himself at her for an embrace.

Kagome being used to the kitsune's hyperactive eagerness, caught him in her arms, and held him close to her.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! I really missed you! I thought Inuyasha finally drove you home for good this time!"

Before he could say more, the little kitsune felt a familiar fist drive into his head, and Kagome sighed as she cradled the now unconscious kit in her arms.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to hit him so hard!"

"Don't blame me, he was asking for it!"

At this point, both Miroku and Sango were by her side with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you all right, Kagome," Sango asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I have something to tell all of you."

Neither of them said a word as Kagome walked over to the fire that was currently heating something in Kaede's covered pot, and sat in front of it, its light dancing along her features as she stared into the flames with rapt fascination. The others followed suit, situating themselves around the fire, with Inuyasha next to her, Miroku and Sango at her right, Kaede across from her, and of course Shippo, still unconscious, in her lap. They all sat patiently—as still as statues—as the fire crackled before them with occasional embers jumping out near their clothes, a little too close for comfort. All of them had their eyes fixed upon her, waiting for her to go on with what she had to say.

Kagome looked up to find them all staring at her intently, and she blushed a bit before she said, "Sorry."

She shifted uncomfortably in her spot, unconsciously moving towards Inuyasha's side and leaning on him for support. Inuyasha's heartbeat picked up a bit as she leaned her body closer to his, but he allowed no sign of nervousness to show on his face, though it was pretty clear he was; his sudden habit of twitching his leg occasionally proved this fact.

"Um . . . I don't really know where to start," she said.

"From the beginning is always best," Kaede reassured her.

Kagome spent an hour describing, in detail, her nightmare inside the cave from the point she fell through the quicksand, to the end where she caused the destruction of it and its demon inhabitants. For the most part the others were absolutely silent while she relived her nightmare and only allowed a few shocked and horrified expressions to show on their faces. When Kagome was through telling her hellish tale, she breathed a sigh of relief, and felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So all these new abilities you have now are from Menomeru's spell," Sango asked out of curiosity, once Kagome was through.

"Yes. Kaede says that his spell was absorbed into my being, and that is the reason why I have these abilities."

"Well," Kaede said across from her, "now that we know all that has occurred in that demon cave, it is imperative now that we look into your powers. It is best that ye learn to hone these abilities as best as ye can, for who knows what dangers ye may unleash upon others and the world. That is why I feel it is not wise for ye to return to your own era, unless ye have an understanding of the powers ye possess. Ye could possibly end up harming someone ye love."

_Mom, Grandpa, Souta . . . I don't know what I'd do if I ever harmed them . . ._

Kagome's features screwed up in horror, her hands shaking imperceptibly at her side.

"I can help ye master part of your abilities, at least the ones that have to do with your miko abilities," Kaede said.

"That would be a great help," Kagome said. "It's nice to know that I'm not alone in this."

"You'll never be alone, Kagome. We'll always be with you." Inuyasha turned his head and gazed at her with his intense amber eyes, still in contact with her warm body.

"Thanks," she said, losing herself within his eyes' depths.

Kaede saw this and cleared her throat, making them jump, break eye contact, and separate. Though their bodies protested the loss of the other's body heat, they were forced to cope.

"Unfortunately," Kaede continued once she had regained their attention, "the rest you'll have to master on your own. But I'll do the best I can to help you nonetheless."

"Thanks, Kaede."

By the time their conversation had ended it was after sunset, and they settled down to enjoy their dinner. Shippo finally awoke in time for dinner, stuffing his face with the delicious food like there was no tomorrow, his headache now reduced to a dull throb in his temples. After that they all went to bed after such a glorious day, each taking comfort in their long awaited rest. Kagome lay in her red sleeping bag next to a snoring Shippo, anticipating the day to come, and the surprises it was to have in store for her when she learned to master her newfound skills.

A/N: So What'd you think? Don't forget to leave me a review (please with cherries on top). Oh and tell me what you think of my writing style? I mean I really want some constructive criticism here! What should I improve on? Please tell me! Next chapter Kagome tries to master her much more powerful miko powers! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so here's chapter six! Enjoy! Oh and special thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapter and you all know who you are, so I see no need to name you all. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for those bunch of demons that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

Hidden Power: Silver Moon Vampiress

Chapter 6: Mastering Newfound Abilities: Barriers and Sacred Arrows

Kagome awoke at the crack of dawn, when sleep would no longer come easily to her, feeling anxious about the day, and wishing that the sun would rise and the others would awaken, so she could start this exciting day. When it became clear to her that no one else was going to stir from their sleep, she decided to occupy her time with an early morning bath. She dug through her bag, looking for some fresh clothes to change into; she grabbed all that she needed for a luxuriating and relaxing bath, and cautiously tiptoed past her sleeping comrades and out into the early morning, partially illuminated by the rising sun. As she walked the beaten path that led to the hot springs, she listened to the shrill chirping of songbirds in the trees, proclaiming the coming of day. She reveled in the brisk morning air, which met her with the gentle caress of cool hands.

As the a slight breeze whipped her hair about her shoulders, gooseflesh rose on her bare skin making her shiver involuntarily at the tingling feeling it sent surging through her body. When she finally reached her destination, she set her bathing essentials out on a nearby rock, and slipped behind it to undress. She then submerged herself in the warm water, allowing it to wrap her in its silky warmth. Once she had slid into the waters as deep as she could go, she leaned her head back, and gave herself over to the feel of nothing but the water about her.

Inuyasha woke from his comfortable, deep sleep with a slight yawn, waiting for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, and the bright light spilling in from outside through the only window in Kaede's hut. After he thoroughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he surveyed the area, searching for any danger or anything amiss. Unfortunately he did find evidence of the latter: Kagome was not there in her sleeping bag next to Shippo, but rather, missing from the group all together. The moment he noticed this, he jumped up from his resting spot on the floor, and exited the hut silently, so as not wake the others. The sun had already rose high above the distant hills, and was now spreading its radiance about the Feudal Japan landscape, bathing everything in a golden glow. Inuyasha stood there for a moment taking in the various scents around him, hoping to pinpoint where Kagome had gone by tracking hers. His first thought was that she returned home and that upset him—much more than he cared to admit.

_How dare she even think of attempting to leave for her own era without running it by me first_, he thought in anger. _But then again, there's nothing I can do with that new weapon of hers in her arsenal. _

He shuddered at the thought of ever being sat again.

Pretty soon he was able to distinguish her scent from all the others, and realized that she hadn't headed off to the well, but rather in the direction of the hot springs. With that knowledge he relaxed, thinking that perhaps she just needed to get some fresh air, and thus felt it necessary to check on her. As he traced her steps, his sensitive nose picked up the sweet scent of her shampoo and body wash; it hadn't occurred to him that she might actually be taking a bath. It wasn't until he was not too far from the hot springs, did it dawn on him that Kagome may be indecent. He quickly turned to escape before she spotted him, and sat him into the ground again. Unfortunately, in his haste, he agitated a nearby bush, the sound drifting to Kagome's ears, and setting her on high alert as she sank down deeper into the water to keep her bare body hidden.

"Who's there," she called out, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of some dirty hentai lurking about.

Inuyasha had quickly hidden behind a tree, praying that she would just go back to bathing and not notice when he chose to make his hasty escape. His heart hammered in his chest from the tension of trying to keep himself hidden from her, and from the sight of Kagome completely naked; the image would forever be burned into his mind. He knew he had to get out of there and fast, but he didn't see how it was even possible considering the fact that Kagome was still searching for him. His only alternative at this point was to make a run for it, and pray that when he did, she would be too shocked to do much about it.

_Kami, I hope this works . . ._

He took a deep breath, and rushed from behind the tree that was obscuring him from her vision, and took off like the wind.

However, Kagome was quick to catch a glimpse of the unique color of Inuyasha's haori, and gritted out his name through clenched teeth. She was too late, however—he had already disappeared among the trees.

_**Oh**__, so he was the dirty hentai! I thought it was Miroku. Too bad I didn't catch him, because he would've gotten it good. Aw well. I better get back to the hut so the others won't worry_

She stared off in the direction Inuyasha took off in for a moment longer, before continuing her bath. After soaking in the hot springs for a little bit longer, she stepped out of the water, dried off thoroughly, and slipped on the fresh clothes she brought with her. When she returned, she found that everyone was up and about, but there was no trace of Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kaede," she asked, while helping her to prepare breakfast. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, child. He was gone before I awoke this morning."

"Oh, is that so. Hmmm . . ."

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure he'll be back in time for breakfast," Kaede reassured the young miko.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

True to Kaede's word, Inuyasha showed up right before they were about to start digging into the bountiful breakfast that Kagome and Kaede worked so hard to prepare. All throughout the meal, Inuyasha said not a word, electing to eat his meal in silence. He avoided eye contact with everyone, especially Kagome, who sat across from him talking with Sango animatedly.

_Kami, I hope she didn't see me when I ran for it. If she did I'll be in for it later on . . ._

After everyone was through eating, they all chipped in with washing the dishes and cleaning up their messes. When Kagome reached for the same empty bowl as Inuyasha, their hands brushed over each other. Kagome was calmer about it, and just simply muttered an apology, while Inuyasha tore his hand away as if as he had been burned, practically running to the other side of the room to occupy his time with cleaning something else.

_What's with him?_

Kagome watched with mild concern as Inuyasha compulsively dust a corner on the opposite side of the room.

After everything was sparkling clean inside the hut, everyone went off to do their own things, leaving only Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede back at the hut. Kagome was pleased at the fact that Kaede was finally going to help her master her miko abilities after a tiring, and stressful morning. Kaede motioned for her to follow her outside the hut, and Kagome was more than eager to follow. They travelled a short distance away before Kaede turned to her.

"All right, Kagome let's begin with your miko powers. Let's see; let's start with putting up barriers. Do ye remember what triggered ye to put up a barrier while ye were in the demon cave?"

"Well, before I put up the barrier, the demons were coming after me, and I put up my arms to protect myself," she said after giving it some thought.

"Then that must be it. Ye were in danger, and ye needed protection, so thus ye unconsciously erected a barrier. Let's try a scenario in which I put ye in faux danger, and ye erect a barrier to protect yeself."

"Okay," Kagome said as she prepared herself.

"All right we'll start with something small, like say a rock." Kaede then proceeded to chuck the rock as hard as she could at Kagome.

The rock spiraled toward Kagome at a high speed, and she flinched when it came in close proximity to her face. When it didn't impact, she was surprised to find the same luminescent pink barrier that protected her in the cave.

"Very good, Kagome."

After a few more tries with the rock, Kaede picked up a larger object, which happened to be a bucket, and threw it at Kagome. Each time they tried this, Kagome was able to erect a barrier just in time, and the bucket would simply impact the surface of her powerful barrier.

"All right, now, we'll try something bigger," Kaede said, shuffling over to a log lying on the floor and bending down slowly, to pick it up.

Inuyasha, who had been absent for these training sessions, only saw the log flying towards Kagome, seeing it as a potential threat to her.

"Look out Kagome," he cried rushing toward her to try and stop the log's path before it hit her.

Unfortunately he had yet to notice that Kagome had already erected a barrier, and slammed face-first into it. After he impacted with the barrier, he slid down in slow motion, sinking to the ground in a heap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said after she had dispelled her barrier, and was kneeling beside him. "Kaede was just helping me master my skills at putting up a barrier, and hence the reason for the airborne log flying at me."

"Feh, just forget it," he said as he lifted himself off the ground, and dusted himself off. "If you're looking for me, I'll be in the woods collecting firewood." He then he rushed off in the direction of the woods.

"All right, then," Kaede said after he was no longer in sight, let's work on the firing accuracy of your sacred arrows. I'll set up a target a significant distance away and I want you to fire your arrow on my signal."

Kaede then walked off to set up the target at least a half a mile away, while Kagome mindlessly settled into her archery stance, pulling the tail of her arrow back along the bow. When Kaede raised her hand high above her head, Kagome released her hold, launching it toward the target. The minute the arrow left the bow, it was encompassed in her usual pink spiritual power only now red, demonic energy was circling around it like it had done before when she fired an arrow in the demon cave. Her dogmatic expression dissolved into that of pure joy as she noticed that her arrow was heading straight toward the target, and not veering off path completely. It wasn't until she saw her arrow tear through it completely, and fly on toward the forest where Inuyasha disappeared, that her expression dissolved into one of apprehension.

"Uh . . . you don't think that Inuyasha . . ."

"I pray not child," Kaede said, mirroring her look as she also gazed in the direction of the forest.

"Well, let's go find him, and warn him or something," Kagome said as she ran off after the destructive path of her arrow.

Inuyasha stood before a decent size tree just about ready to chop it down with Tetsusaiga, when suddenly Kagome's sacred arrow came flying from out of nowhere and struck the base of the tree, snapping it clear in half. It bent and teetered in his direction before completely collapsing in on itself.

"Ah," he cried as he dove out of the way.

The tree landed rather close to where he had taken refuge, burying him in a pile of fallen leaves.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried when she finally arrived on the scene, and found that he was nowhere in sight. "Oh, no! I'm too late!"

"Too late for what," Inuyasha said emerging from the pile of leaves, and shaking himself off like a dog, trying to rid himself of the leaves that clung to his silver hair and his haori.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she cried as she rushed at him, and tackled him to the ground forcing them both into the pile of the leaves he had just emerged from. Inuyasha blushed a bit at the sudden closeness, and took her lightly into an embrace.

Just then Kaede arrived on the scene to find the two lying on the forest floor, holding each other in a pile of leaves. "So, ye are all right, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never ye mind, Inuyasha. Kagome, I believe it would be a most judicious decision to put an end to your accuracy training for today."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, Kagome, was that your sacred arrow that just flew by here?"

"Uh . . . yeah," she said as she pushed up and away from his body, looking away from him sheepishly.

"And what have you got to say about chopping down that tree with that damn arrow of yours," he cried as he stood, and got in her face.

"Uh . . . timber? Gotta go!" She then took off toward the hut at the speed of light.

"Hey, Kagome! Get back here!"

A/N: So what'd you think? You know the deal; drop a review for me okay! I originally intended for this chapter to go a little bit longer, but decided to split it, not because it was too long or anything, just that I'm kind of tired and my little brother and sister are complaining about the fact that I basically hogged the computer all day (which I did). I seriously need a laptop so I can hog it all I want and don't have to be bothered with complaints! This chapter will probably be the last of the updates for this story for a while, so bear with me! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Two years! Almost two years have passed since I last updated the story that started it all! But now I'm back in action and working harder than ever to keep up with my stories! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has all the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her. Let's just say it doesn't end too well for those bunch of demons that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

Chapter 7: Mastering Newfound Abilities: Telekinesis and Transmutation

Kagome sprinted back to the hut, her arms swinging freely at her sides as she ran farther and farther away from Inuyasha's cries of agitation. Kaede eventually caught up with her, going at her own leisurely pace.

"Whew . . . that was close! I'm sure if I had stayed any longer, Inuyasha would have chewed me out."

"Indeed child. Ye were lucky you escaped at that moment."

Silence settled over them as they paused to catch their breath. After a few moments, Kaede said, "Well, child, I believe it is best that we meditate so that ye may replenish your spiritual energy."

"Sure."

******

Within minutes Kaede and Kagome found a quaint quite place beside a flowing river to center their thoughts and ease their minds of all cognitive thought. They allowed the sounds surrounding them to take a hold of their senses and they took in deep breaths that slowly and steadily replenished their nearly depleted spiritual energy. After this short exercise, Kagome couldn't deny that she indeed felt immensely better. Kagome sighed, stretching lightly as she stood and reached out a hand to help Kaede to her feet.

"Thank you child," Kaede said, dusting her clothes free of dry leaves and dirt.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied with a smile.

Side by side they walked back to the hut and they enter it, finding Sango up and about with Shippo, making breakfast.

"Where's Miroku, Sango," Kagome asked after she had surveyed the entirety of the room.

Sango looked up from stirring something in Kaede's black pot, and set the ladle aside. "Oh I sent him to the neighboring village to gather a few things," she said.

"And you didn't go with him," Kagome questioned, finding Sango's nonchalant attitude about Miroku's absence a little disturbing. "Aren't you worried that he'll flirt with the village women there," Kagome queried after a while.

"No," Sango said coolly, sending a cold front through the room.

"No?"

"No; not at all. I sent Kirara with him," Sango uttered in a matter-of-fact tone that permeated the air with an undue hint of malice. "If he so much as strays from the task at hand, Kirara will drag him back and I'll handle things from then on . . ."

Sango's threat hung menacingly in the air and was not idle by any means. Each of them was aware of the seriousness of Sango's threats and knew not to take them lightly. The very thought of this scared everyone immensely and they made sure they never got on Sango's bad side. Kagome inwardly winced as she thought of the physical harm she could cause the poor monk and prayed that he behaved himself well enough so that he could remain conscious for the remainder of the day. Both Kagome and Kaede settled down by the fire taking in its solacing warmth as the aroma of a delectable stew reached their nostrils.

"Mmm . . . that smells absolutely wondrous Sango! What is it," Kagome asked, fighting the urge to lift the lid of the pot and taste a spoonful.

"It's gray hare stew with mixed vegetables, herbs and spices," Sango said with a proud smile of a true chef adorning her lips.

"Wow, that sounds wonderful! When will it be done," Kagome asked, barely containing her eagerness to dig into the enticingly smelling meal.

"Soon, soon. Perhaps a few more minutes."

A comfortable silence settled over the group as they waited for the food to be done. Just then, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway—with a crash of the bamboo screen being forcefully shoved aside—anger displayed visibly. His teeth were gritted in a gnashing grind of fangs and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides, his claws digging into his flesh nearly to the brink of physical harm. Kagome turned her head, surveying the fury that had overtaken his features with a sheepish grin.

"What took you so long, slowpoke," she asked as though they had been in a race of some kind. "Anyway, you made it just in time. Sango is about to serve us a delicious-smelling stew for breakfast."

"KAGOME . . ." he growled, stalking further into the room with heavy footsteps. "What did you mean by 'timber'?"

"N-nothing," she said standing up and turning to face Inuyasha's imposing anger.

"Nothing! You nearly killed me and all you have to say is _timber_?"

Kagome had begun to grow tired of Inuyasha's tirade and leaned closer to him so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kagome cried in utter frustration and the beginnings of anger beginning to show clear in her eyes. "I'm going through a tough time right now. Perfecting these newfound powers is _not_ easy!"

Her breathing had reached a fever pitch by the end of her tirade and Inuyasha couldn't help relishing in the heated warmth of her breath fanning his face or the flare of anger that had risen within her, adding an arousing spike to her scent that had his senses reeling. To prevent him self from kissing her in that moment when her anger was at it's peak, Inuyasha reluctantly turned on her.

"Feh! Whatever!"

Kagome waved her hand in the air sharply in a dismissive manner, fed up with Inuyasha all together in that moment. Unbeknownst to Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome's gesture had caused the wooden ladle that Sango had set aside next to the boiling pot of food to levitate eerily in mid-air.

"Uh . . . Kagome . . ." Sango whispered hesitantly.

"Yes, Sango," Kagome answered without looking at her and instead occupying her time with glaring at Inuyasha's broad back.

"Maybe you should turn around . . ."

"Why," Kagome asked," whipping around on her heel sharply.

Her eyes widened substantially when she came face-to face with the ladle suspended a few feet form her in mid-air.

"Did I do that," she asked her hand raising slowly to point at her handiwork—the levitating utensil a mere few feet away from her.

As she did so, the ladle rose higher into the air, following Kagome's hand motions. Inuyasha turned back to the room once he realized the attention was no longer on him and watched the scene unfolding before him. Kagome continued to manipulate the wooden utensil, raising it up high before bringing it nearly down onto the floor before she started moving it from side to side. Everyone watched the display, speechless. The power Kagome now possessed could be an excellent ally and a formidable foe if not mastered properly.

"I think so . . ." Sango answered finally after watching Kagome move the ladle all about the room with as little as a flick of her wrist.

"How," Kagome asked, giving her friends a quizzical look.

They exchanged glances about the room and it was finally Kaede who saw fit to give Kagome an honest answer.

"I don't know child. Perhaps it was ye anger towards Inuyasha that caused ye power to lift objects to take effect."

"Oh . . ."

Inuyasha scoffed at this in disbelief, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kaede turned to him, a questioningly look overtaking her features.

"Do ye have a problem with my assessment Inuyasha," she challenged, quietly.

"Of course not," he shouted, turning up his nose in scorn at the accusation. "I just don't appreciate being blamed for something that isn't my fault and has nothing to do with me."

Sango gave a snort from her perch by the pot. "Please, Inuyasha. You were the last person to upset Kagome before this happened; it's obvious that her anger towards you triggered her powers of tele-what's it called."

"She's right Inuyasha," Shippo shouted up at him. "Kagome always gets pretty scary when she's angry at you, and now, she's even scarier with this new power." The little kitsune shuddered, thinking back to all the times Kagome scared him when she was well, and truly, angry.

"As if . . ." Inuyasha muttered turning his back on the room again.

"Oh yeah," Kagome cried, whirling on her heel to face him. Behind her the ladle remained suspended in mid-air, poised for Kagome's next movement. If you hadn't made me angry, I wouldn't be controlling this ladle with a simple hand motion."

Kagome threw her hands up in utter frustration, rolling her eyes heavenward. Behind her the ladle shot to the roof of the hut before leveling back to its original position when Kagome dropped her hands back to her side. Her comrades watched in stupefied awe as dust from the roof began to settle down below from the impact of the ladle against it. She sighed in deep exasperation, shaking her head lightly.

"I can't believe you of all people won't own up to something that is obviously your fault! Actually, on second thought, maybe I can. You're unbelievable," she cried, tossing her hand dismissing manner again and turning away from him.

The instant she did this, the ladle went zooming past her head at a break neck speed, embedding itself solidly into the wall behind Inuyasha, inches away from his head. Inuyasha's eyes widened—as did the rest of the groups'—as he stood staring fixedly at the wooden ladle now embedded in the wall. Shippo was the first to recover from his astonishment.

"Now do you see, Inuyasha," he commented, shaking his head smartly.

"Shut up, you little runt or I'll come over there and . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome interrupted, a hint of menace and a peppering of warning lacing her tone. "Don't make me sit you, or better yet, don't make me fling something with more force and weight to it than a spoon at you."

Inuyasha looked affronted at the outright threat that Kagome brandished like a well polished blade. He knew better than to test Kagome so he dropped it. "Feh . . ." he muttered, turning to leave the hut. He exited without a word, shoving aside the bamboo screen and stepping out into the sunlight. He took off at a run in search of a place to think so he could clear his mind.

Kagome and the others watched him go, none of them moving to stop him. An awkward silence settled over them and they all were reluctant to break it. At last Kaede broke the silence.

"Well child, I believe it is wise for you to hone this new ability as soon as possible, for it can prove to be a rather dangerous in battle without proper control."

Kagome nodded. "I agree, Kaede. But first . . . Let's eat." After a moment she added, "That is . . . after I get the ladle out of the wall first . . ."

She smiled sheepishly and went over to the wall, gripping the ladle's handle and pulling with all her might. It took both Kagome and Sango's strength to get the ladle out of the wall. They sighed heavily, bending over and panting from exertion after having completing their task.

"Damn Kagome," Sango said after she had caught sufficient enough breath to speak. "You thrust that ladle into that wall hard." She surveyed the hole in the wall with a whistle of disbelief. "Inuyasha must have really upset you."

"I guess so," Kagome murmured silently, hiding her face as a blush began to bloom on her cheeks.

Just then Miroku arrives, with an armful of vegetables, blankets, gourds full of water, bread—emergency supplies in case they travel away from Kaede's village and Kagome is unable to return to her era. Kirara stalks in behind him with a innocent mewl, her twin tails waving back and forth behind her. Miroku surveys the room with a smile that soon falls to a frown when he finds both Kagome and Sango out of breath near the doorway.

"What have I missed," he asked, setting the supplies aside.

"A lot," Shippo said.

Miroku gave his comrades a curious look, wondering what could have went on in his absence. "Well fill me in," he said, making his way towards the hearth where the pot of food was simmering over a low fire.

******

A half an hour later, the group had settled down for breakfast and Kagome had shared all the events that had occurred during his absence.

"I see . . ." Miroku said with note of seriousness to his tone. "At least we have an idea what it is that has caused such a frighteningly powerful manifestation of your telekinetic ability, Kagome. Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha?"

"He ran off after I accidentally flung the ladle at him and embedded it in the wall behind him," Kagome answered, staring down into her bowl with guilt marring her usually light features. "I was really upset with him then . . ."

_Perhaps I should apologize to him_, she thought, idly. Before she could contemplate how to go about apologizing to him or finding him for in order to do so, her thoughts were interrpted by Miroku.

"I agree with Kaede," he said suddenly. "It would be wise for you to hone this new ability before it becomes a hazard to us all during battle."

"I know," Kagome replied solemnly, "I know. But, what will I practice with?"

"You are welcome to use the hiraikotsu," Sango offered kindly, patting Kagome's shoulder in comfort.

"And you can use my staff," Miroku added.

"Hey, don't forget me," Shippo cried. "You can use my Smashing top." He leapt into Kagome's arms, holding her tight. "We're all here for you, Kagome."

"That's right," Sango said and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled, fighting back the tears that were ready to flow from her eyes at the supportive energy coming from her friends. "Thank you," she said, giving them each an appreciative glance. Cleaning up her mess, she gathered both Miroku and Shippo's weapons and exited the hut with Sango trailing behind her with the hiraikotsu strapped to her back. They trekked along the dirt path leading from Kaede's hut and found an open space where Kagome could practice in peace.

"Will you be all right Kagome," Sango asked, easing her weapon alongside Shippo and Miroku's weapons.

"Yeah. If there's any trouble, I'll let you know."

"Okay," Sango replied, placing a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder before heading back to Kaede's hut.

After watching Sango's retreating form for a while, Kagome returned her attention to the objects before her, taking a deep breath to sooth the stomach wrenching nervousness that was eating its way through her. _I can do this_ she told herself. _All I have to do is concentrate and everything will be fine_. She settled down on the ground before all three objects and immediately began to focus all her energy on drowning out all distractions about her until all that she was aware of was the steady, rhythmic thump of her heart and the rasp of air easing in and out of her lungs. Eyes closed, she relaxed her posture, coaxing her taut muscles to ease, which drew a deep exhale from her. Once she felt she had successfully focused all of her energy, she opened her eyes and stared at Shippo's Smashing Top, simultaneously beginning to think of things that Inuyasha did to make her angry.

_Inuyasha never appreciates the meals I slave away in the kitchen to make, and instead, goes for the ramen noodles that he favors so much_, she thought to herself. This thought was all it took for her to lift Shippo's top a few inches above her head. Kagome used her hands to guide the top's flight, finally bringing her hands down to her side to settle Shippo's weapon back down onto the ground. A sigh escaped her. She was surprised to find that it wasn't as hard as she expected. With a newfound boost of confidence she moved on to Miroku's staff, focusing her mind on Inuyasha's inappreciative nature. The staff quivered on the ground under Kagome's intense mental concentration, but did not lift off the ground. Furrowing her brow in increased concentration she thought of the time Inuyasha had broken her alarm clock and how he had ruined the bike her neighbor had given her after she had put in all that work to polish it.

That brought a twisted smile to her lips as she remembered each incident as though it had occurred only hours ago. Within seconds the staff was air-borne, several inches higher than Shippo's Smashing Top had risen. She began to control its flight like she did with Shippo's top, using slight hand motions to make it soar and spiral through the air. With another relieved sigh, she brought the staff to rest along the ground beside Shippo's top. She had to admit that lifting Miroku's staff was indeed a bit more of a challenge than she had expected it to be. Her heart swelled with pride at having accomplished her task, but still feeling a little adventurous, she decided to experiment a little. Focusing her attention on both weapons at once, she thought of the time Inuyasha had not been able to look her straight in the eyes since he found out that Kikyo's grave had been desecrated.

That had really gotten her worked up, despite the fact that he had held her hand and almost kissed her; it wasn't her he was seeing anyway—it was Kikyo. With that memory blazed across her mind in vivid and heart wrenching detail, Kagome lifted both Shippo's top and Miroku's staff high into the air. She practiced keeping one above the other, increasing the speed in which each object glided through the air and the direction in which they traveled. With a smile and another deep exhalation, Kagome lowered both weapons onto the ground gently, standing to stretch her body and ease the tension that had wound its way like a looping cord into every fiber of her being. With a sigh she returned her attention to the hiraikotsu, wondering how she was going to lift Sango's bulky weapon. Try as she might, she could not lift the hiraikotsu using the same thoughts that had lifted both Shippo and Miroku's weapons.

She had to come up with something that truly upset her and made her angry beyond rational or conscious thought. There was only one thing in the world that Inuyasha did that stirred in her an anger so deep that it overtook her senses and pierced her through with a lance of hot jealousy and searing heartache—leaving her for Kikyo. That was the one thing that could bring her to her knees in agony and a cascade of tears and sear her mind with a flurry of furious oaths and heartfelt pleas. She let her mind be filled with the painful memories and the hiraikotsu shot up from its perch on the ground in a cloud of dust and took to the sky at a violent speed. Kagome's mind was so overcome by the pain of all the memories it, she forgot to seize control of the hiraikotsu. Not long after its flight into the open air, the hiraikotsu began to spiral downward, heading right for Kagome.

Kagome screamed helplessly as the hiraikotsu sped down towards her, crouching low and praying that she would be all right. _Who will save me now_, she thought silently as she waited for the pain to arrive.

A/N: All right, chapter 7 is up! Woot, woot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come in chapter 8. Thanks for reading!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all of these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her? Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the bunch of demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

* * *

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 8:** An Uncontrolled Force to be Reckoned With

Inuyasha sat amidst the foliage of the forest sulking; no amount of good cheer was going to pacify his sour mood. Kagome was really angry with him and had lashed not with her sit command enhanced by her telekinetic abilities, but with a weapon wielded to harm. It wounded him more than he would admit being the direct cause and target of her anger. And the fact that her anger had been backed up by the threat of violence other than the word of subjugation only darkened his already melancholy line of thought. _What if she hates me now?_ The thought alone was enough bring about a deeper depression that was followed by a wave of guilt. _What if she really does? How can I ever face her again? _

He'd seen her at her most frustrated where the anger seemed to engulf her entire being in a scalding wash of violent fury that ebbed away into frigid indifference. He hadn't seen any sign of the latter happening while he was there and he wasn't certain if she had eased into that stage while he'd been away from the group. _Perhaps I should apologize . . ._ He knew how unsuccessful his apology had been that time she had left for her own time because he asked her about what she and Kouga had done with each other while she was kidnapped. He didn't like her partiality to the mangy wolf. It invoked feelings he'd never felt: jealousy and a yearning for a clear-cut possession of what he had marked as his.

The latter he knew stemmed from his demon instincts, but the former was certainly something his human side had developed; it was something both heart-wrenching and necessary in his eyes. He felt it was his most subtle way of showing his feelings for Kagome without expressing them outright. An apology for his antagonistic behavior was in order, even if he felt that he was the victim in this case. Deep down he knew Kagome was still smoothing out the creases of her newfound power, expanding her knowledge of a gift that had been given to her. And so he had to be more understanding and supportive of any of the mishaps that could occur during this trial period.

_I'll go apologize with all the sincerity I can muster_. And so with his mind made up, he stood with a heavily released sigh and set out to find Kagome. He caught a whiff her scent and followed it until he was nearing the village and Kaede's hut. When he was less than a few minutes away, he heard Kagome's shrill cry. Panic sunk low in his gut; Kagome was in trouble. He spun on his heel and made a mad dash in the direction Kagome's scream had originated from. In an open clearing, not too far off from Kaede's hut, he found Kagome crouched down low, hands over her head in a futile effort to protect herself from the danger up above. The Hiraikotsu was hurtling downward toward her prone form at a break neck speed, and even running at his fastest Inuyasha knew he might not make it in time. His heart raced; his arms and legs moved at impossible speeds and yet all his efforts seemed slow in comparison to how fast the danger was closing in on Kagome. A second short of reaching her, the Hiraikotsu crashed to the ground, kicking up a noxious cloud of dust into the surrounding air.

"K- Kagome," Inuyasha shouted dread beginning swell into a painful lump in his chest.

He was too late and the thought alone brought tears to his eyes he wasn't ready to shed until he was certain of the outcome. He ignored the sting of dust and debris entering his lungs and eyes and fought his way to where he had seen her last. _Please let her be alive_.

As the dust begun to settle, Inuyasha picked up the sound of Kagome's coughs, hope rekindling like a new log tossed onto a dying fire. The air-constricting particles dispersed to reveal Kagome huddled in a fetal position, eyes sealing out the world until her vision began to dance with spots.

"Kagome . . . are you okay?"

Inuyasha approached her slowly with his breath caught high in his throat. She wasn't moving, but his mind refused to believe the worst. His tentative touch upon her still shoulder startled her into reality. Her eyes opened slowly and found Inuyasha kneeling beside her, worry lines etched into his furrowed brows and forehead.

He repeated his question and after clearing her throat a few harsh coughs at a time she was able to answer him. "I'm fine . . . I think."

Inuyasha stood and reached out a hand to help her to feet, prepared steady her if even the slightest hint of off-balance equilibrium manifested itself. Her hand was warm and slight in his as he drew her onto her feet. The urge—the sudden need—to draw her against him and into an embrace was strong then. He'd been so sure that he'd never see her smiling face again and yet here she was by his side, safe from harm. The thought alone uncovered the emotions and feelings he had to work at to tamp down and bury when around Kagome. An internal battle ensued, but he managed to keep his feelings in check.

Kagome unconsciously leaned against Inuyasha, trying to orient herself. "What happened to the Hiraikotsu," she asked after a pause. Her eyes found his but were distracted by something white lying beside her foot. She knelt down to pick it up—a single white feather—examining it closely.

"I think it's . . . the Hiraikotsu . . ." she said, turning it over in her open palm.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha eyed her in disbelief.

"Well, what else could it be?" Her voice rose a notch in agitation, panic beginning to settle just as the dust had.

They stood there eyeing the feather intently their minds reeling with a handful of possibilities to rectify the situation they had found themselves in. What were they going to tell Sango? How would they tell her, if they did? And how would she respond to having her favorite weapon turned into useless fluff?

All their questions seemed to go unanswered and remain as such, silence stretching between them like taffy. Before either of them could voice their suggestions, Kouga's cyclone appeared in the distance, barreling towards them at an unfathomable, rotational speed. Inuyasha and Kagome separated when Kouga sped between them, stopping a short distance away. The whirlwind died and Kouga appeared with a smug grin, eyes only for Kagome.

"It's been a long time, Kagome."

* * *

A/N: So I've decided that it's better for me to post shorter updates rather than longer ones. That will mean more updates. I can handle a three page update rather than a ten page one. I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll be back with the next update by the end of this week. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Until the next!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her? Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the bunch of demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

* * *

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 9: **What it's like to be . . .

"Hi Kouga." Kagome flashed him a gentle smile. Despite the situation that lay before her, she was grateful for the distraction.

Kouga, brazen as always, drew her close, catching a whiff her scent. Kagome expelled a gasp as she was drawn closer to the wolf demon. She was used to Kouga's forward nature, and yet the effect of being close to him only conjured up surprise, unlike when Inuyasha drew her into an embrace. She could never seem to get enough air into her lungs and enough blood through her veins.

Kouga, though thoroughly enjoying the intimate press of Kagome's slender frame against his, had an ulterior motivation behind drawing her so close. Something had certainly changed about Kagome—he could tell by distinct variation in her scent—and this was the reason why he had come. If the mutt had marked her as his, he was going to rip him apart.

She didn't smell marked, Kouga was certain of this, but she still smelled of another demon's scent. His instincts took over and he soon found himself running his claws through Kagome's silky tresses, scenting each strand for the source of this change. Kagome stepped away from his brazen invasion of personal space and put some much needed distance between them.

Inuyasha watched the entire show, and by the time Kagome had stepped away, the Tetsusaiga was already drawn and poised for battle.

"Keep your grubby hands off her you perverted wolf or I'll lop off that damned head of yours."

Kouga had to take a moment to compose himself. He was still intrigued by Kagome's scent and he was determined to find out what had caused the change. "Shut up, mutt. I can do what I want with _my_ Kagome."

"Not if I hack you into pieces, you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha growled before charging at Kouga, fully prepared for a fight to the death.

Thinking quickly, Kagome reflected on a time Inuyasha angered her and used that long forgotten rage to lift Inuyasha above ground.

"W-What the hell? Kagome put me down!"

"No." Her voice was firm, finalizing her decision. She knew Inuyasha well enough to realize that once he set his sights on destroying something, there was virtually no swaying him.

"Kagome . . . Are you doing that?"

Kouga's eyes shone with something close to awe, tinged with beginnings of true fear.

"Yes . . ." She flinched, her shoulders hunching as though to protect her from his inquiry.

Her timid answer made Kouga believe she was embarrassed to admit she possessed such a power. It surprised him and partially explained why he had sensed a change in her.

"How?"

His question seemed to hold more than idle curiosity, however, Kagome still felt compelled to answer. She trusted Kouga.

"It's long story."

"Then make it a short one and tell me what's going on." His tone was gruff, filled with a desperate need to be informed, but his light touch upon her shoulders bellied it in a most contradictory way.

"You don't need to tell him anything, Kagome. Now put me down so I can slaughter him."

"You're not going to slaughter anyone, not while I have control over you."

Kagome brushed Kouga's hands off her shoulders and walked over to where Inuyasha hung suspended.

"Inuyasha . . . Kouga has a right to know in case we ever cross paths again."

"If it were up to me, we'd never cross paths with that flea-bitten perv again. Now put me down so I can finish what I should've done a long time ago."

"Sit boy."

The words were uttered in mock calm, lined with the heated sear of fresh anger. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, leaving a hanyou shaped crater in the ground below. Kagome eyed Inuysha with a glare before turning with a huff, brows still furrowed. Kouga hid a smirk and approached the fuming miko with a degree of caution that was most unlike him. He held his hands out as a sign that he meant her no harm. It didn't dawn on her that Kouga was afraid until she saw the emotion reflected starkly in the dark reflective pools of his azure eyes.

The truth shocked her and it hurt more than she could admit. Kouga considered her a danger. How were they supposed to be effective allies if she incited fear in him with only a simply display of violence? When he stood before her, she watched the fear dissipate and be replaced by a placidity that bellied the emotion it had preceded.

"Tell me what's going on, Kagome." The request was gentle and yet she knew the urgency behind his words. He needed to know for the sake of his safety and the safety of his pack.

A sigh escaped her lips before she began. "A while back, I was possessed by a demon named Menomeru. He forced me to hunt down and kill Inuyasha."

She paused a moment, deliberating on whether to give him full details of Menomeru's deceit and the appearance if Kikyo, but decided against it.

"After I had realized what I had done, the magnitude of my emotions broke Menomeru's spell over me. After Menomeru was destroyed, we never thought that any lingering remnants of his power would remain dormant within my being."

She paused again, but Kouga urged her to continue with a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"The powers only recently manifested themselves when I was kidnapped by Kagura and separated from the group. I ended up unleashing the powers on the demons I came across in a cave, and since then, I have been trying to master these abilities given to me."

Silence built around and between them when Kagome finished her tale. It seemed to stretch on forever, to an impossible length until at last Kouga spoke.

"So that's why I sensed a change in your scent." The fear was back, this time, more apparent than before.

_Kagome obliterated an entire hoard of demons_. The thought seemed to ring endlessly in his mind. The woman before him had the capability to eradicate anything in her path and she was still in training. And despite his fear, he drew her close, knowing deep down she needed his support. He had to trust that she wouldn't harm him or his wolves.

"Kagome . . . These new abilities have added to your appeal and have made me that more determined to make you my mate."

The truth of his words melted into his eyes and mixed well with the wariness shining there. Both emotions were genuine, but Kagome wasn't certain which one was more prominent.

Inuyasha, who had been listening to the entire exchange below level ground, finally scrounged up the strength to pry his aching body from his crater in the ground.

"Keep dreaming wolf. You'll have to go through me first."

"Is that so?" Kouga stepped away from Kagome to face his opponent. "Well then. That's one less obstacle I'll have to deal with."

They charge at each other, battle ready expressions contorted into displays of rage.

"Stop it, both of you." Kagome's words were firm and were backed by her telekinetic abilities, which forced her command into a reality.

Inuyasha and Kouga were held suspended above ground, both eyeing the woman below them that they were vying for.

Kagome's index and middle finger found her temples and began to rub the throbbing ache that had been building behind her eyes.

"There's no need for this right now. We're all on the same team here." Her hands dropped back to her sides when the dull ache had receded enough for her to be able to think clearly.

Now I'm going to put the two of you down. If either of you decides to start up again, I'll make them eat dirt."

She eyed them from below, fixing them with an intense stare meant to warn them against trying anything stupid. With a string of calming thoughts, Kagome lowered both of them to the ground slowly. As soon as Inuyasha's feet were planted firmly on the ground, he lunged for the wolf. Kagome expected this, and before Inuyasha could come within reach of his target, her sit command lifted him airborne and planted him face first into the ground.

"I warned you," she said, peering down at Inuyasha's prone form.

"Should've listened, you stupid mutt."

"You better go, Kouga, before he tries something again."

"I guess our time is up, then." With her hands clasped tightly in his and a new wash of fear painting his eyes a paler ice blue, he drew her into one last embrace.

"Later, Kagome." And then he was gone in a flash—a whirlwind chasing a path across the open field.

Moments later, Inuyasha crawled out from his hole in the ground, a glare fixed on Kagome. Confrontation was the only way he knew how to deal with the jealousy swelling in his heart; for him it was a way to release unwanted frustration.

"Why'd you let him get away, Kagome?"

"Because he's no threat to us, and besides, he's our ally and one of the few ones we have." Her eyes found his, frustration beginning to creep onto her once placid expression.

"Who needs that flea-bitten wolf, anyway? He's always all over you like you're his."

Inuyasha could have bit his tongue in that moment. He hadn't meant to make his jealousy over Kouga's actions so apparent and yet, now it was out in the open, exposed to the air and prone to the infectious agents of strong emotion that always seemed to be present whenever he was around Kagome.

"So, this is a jealousy thing?"

"N-no . . ." Inuyasha's weak denial and sudden interest in the ground clearly stated the truth. He was indeed jealous.

Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha hadn't figured out that she wasn't into Kouga—not the way he was thinking—and that nothing would ever go on between them. Of course, she knew Inuyasha to be dense. Even if she were to admit her feelings for him—however uncertain they were at the time—she was certain he would ignore the truth and go on as though she had never uttered words that reflected the truth that rested within her heart.

"Look, I told you once and I'll tell you again: Kouga's not my type, nor will he ever be."

The temptation to question her about her type was strong then, but he tamped down the urge and remained silent. They stood there—Inuyasha avoiding eye contact and Kagome watching his face—allowing the silence to fill the air around them like a slow leak fills an enclosed space.

Kagome shifted and Inuyasha followed her movements. She held the feather in her hand, having withdrawn it from her pocket, and was studying it with a level of concentrated curiosity.

"So what are we going to do about the Hiraikotsu?" His voice broke Kagome's fixture on the object in her hand. She locked gazes with him—brown to amber. She said nothing, just because she had no idea what to say.

"You know, Sango's not going to like this." Bringing a clawed hand to hover over hers, he plucked the feather from her hand, slightly grazing the inside of her palm. A blush warmed her cheeks. She dropped her gaze, blush still spreading across her features.

He became instantly aware of the slight change in her scent and the spike of her breathing and heart rate; it surprised and exhilarated him. He'd never sensed such a strong reaction in her from his touch. He wanted to incite more of those reactions suddenly, but had to force the sudden desire down. They had more precedent matters to attend to at the moment.

"What are we going to tell Sango?"

The question was answered by a question this time instead of empty silence.

"Tell me what," Sango asked as she approached the duo.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another exciting chapter of HP. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the early update. As for the title (which I had trouble with) I wanted to reflect on something that I'm looking to develop in about a chapter or two (hint: it has something to do with Kouga's new view of Kagome). Sorry if it sucks. Of course you could think this whole chapter sucks and that's okay too. Let me hear all your thoughts! Drop me a review or PM! Thanks for reading! See you again in the next installment!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

Summary: Remember when Kagome was under Menomeru's spell from the first movie? Well what if it was never dispelled and just lay dormant within her being? What if it was one day unleashed on a bunch of unsuspecting demons that intend to kill her? Let's just say it doesn't end too well for the bunch of demons, that's for sure.

Rating: T

For violence and mild language

Category: Action/Adventure/ Romance

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 10:** Role Reversal

Sango repeated her question, approaching the two with Miroku and Shippo following close behind.

"You two were making quite a commotion out here, so we came to check on you." She fixed them both with a quizzical stare, taking note of their unexplained nervousness. "Is everything all right?"

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look—one of apprehension.

"Sort of . . ." Kagome was steadily eyeing the ground as though it had somehow grown more interesting than it had ever been.

Inuyasha was tactfully avoiding eye contact with everyone, as though the question wasn't directed at him at all. He dropped the cause of their stress, concentrating on not drawing unnecessary attention it.

"Okay . . . Something is definitely up with you two. Tell me what's going on already." Though patience was normally a quality Sango prided herself on, at the moment, it seemed to be running quite thin.

A long stretch of silence elapsed before Kagome spoke up. "Well . . . You know how you let me borrow your Hiraikotsu to practice my telekinetic abilities?"

This was said with her attention focused intently on the ground at her feet. She paused, toeing a pebble, before she started up again.

"Well . . . I . . . I somehow managed to . . ."

"Yes?" Sango's voice was stretched beyond her normal line of practiced patience and was on the verge of anxious frustration.

"Well I . . . I somehow managed to turn it into . . . a feather . . ." The last was barely above a whisper, but was heard by all in the party.

Everyone but Inuyasha's face contorted in disbelief, which spoke louder than the words they were reluctant to share. It wasn't until Kagome picked up the feather that disbelief melted away and became awed belief in the evidence splayed right before their eyes.

Silence huddled around them, unbroken. Kagome and Inuyasha blanched, awaiting the fuming anger that was bound to come from Sango. They weren't expecting the sudden outburst of laughter that shattered the silence coming from the very person they expected the worst from.

"Sango?" Befuddled, Kagome ventured closer to her friend, concern for her friend's mental stability evident in her tone and etched into her features.

Sango bent over at the waist, caught in a fit of hysterical laughter that wracked her slight frame. Her lungs were burning by the time she was through.

After several minutes of incessant laughter, Sango was finally able to form a coherent sentence. "I'm sorry, Kagome . . . I couldn't . . . I couldn't help it!" The latter was said between giggles and desperate gasps for air.

"I just . . . thought of charging into battle with a feather and my mind turned over from the overall hilarity of the situation."

Kagome had to admit that the situation did prove to be humorous once the initial anxiety of telling Sango had eased.

"How did you transmute it," Sango asked, once her breathing had returned to normal.

"I just wished as hard as I could that the Hiraikotsu was a feather and my newfound powers made it so."

"So, theoretically, you should be able to change it back the same way?"

"That's the idea." Kagome was slightly uncertain she would be able to do a repeat performance, but she knew she had to try. She stepped away from Sango in preparation.

She placed the feather on the ground and cleared her mind. She focused all of her concentration on envisioning the feather as the Hiraikotsu; it trembled and was airborne for an instant. Then, in a flash of light, the feather morphed back into the Hiraikotsu before clattering to the ground. Awe washed over everyone's features, including Kagome's.

"I didn't think it was going to work," Kagome murmured, eyeing her handiwork resting at her feet.

"That was amazing, Kagome," Shippo cried, launching himself into her arms. She swept him into an embrace, sharing her relief and joy with the tiny kitsune in her arms.

"He's right," Miroku said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

Sango drew up beside Kagome and they shared a smile. "I'm really glad I don't have to learn how to use a new weapon," she said with a giggle.

She picked up the Hiraikotsu and slung it across her back, smile still lighting up her features.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get back to Kaede's hut. I'm sure she's wondering what all the commotion was about."

Shippo leapt off Kagome's shoulder and followed closely behind Miroku and Sango, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone to trail behind them.

For a while, silence charged the air around them stretching into a strained awkwardness, until at last Inuyasha's words ended its streak.

"I'm glad everything worked out." He tactfully avoided her gaze when his words gained her undivided attention.

Thinking nothing of this, she returned her gaze to the path before them and their friends trekking quite a distance ahead of them. She was in no hurry. Her comfort level with Inuyasha was beyond words she would willingly voice aloud, and thus she said and did nothing to ruin the moment.

"Me too," she said at last. "I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't change it back."

They settled into another silence far more comfortable than the last. Their steps in time and the breeze about them light, they followed the distant tread of their companions up ahead, their pace unhurried.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha began, but halted before he could utter another word of his secret fear.

Somehow expelling what had been raging in him as a horrid nightmare made him feel all the more weak for harboring it in the first place.

"Nevermind; forget I said a thing."

He brushed past Kagome, none too gently in his haste to escape his growing fear and the woman it directly related to.

"What's with you?" Confusion laced her question and uncertainty shook her limbs, but still she reached out to him and held him firm at the wrist.

He whirled on her then, eyes intense with an unreadable emotion. It startled her; it intrigued her; it confused her even more. The intensity built with their gazes locked, both amber and brown asking an unvoiced question of the other. No answer was given and the tension about them tightened and was amplified by the connection of their bodies. What would've been said or done was forgotten in that moment when Sango called out to them, startling them apart.

"We're coming." Kagome released Inuyasha's wrist, immediately mourning the loss of connection.

She assumed that Inuyasha was at her back and ran to catch up with Sango and the others.

He watched her disappear over the gentle rolls of a grass covered hill before turning tail and seeking refuge in the forest that shared his name. His heart clenched and pounded in anguish as he realized how close he had come to divulging his darkest fears. He growled to himself as a war of unwanted emotions waged on, forcing him to examine what he had kept sheltered from light, not allowing it to be nourished by pity or understanding. Allowing his inner turmoil to make itself known would only present itself as a weakness; he had yielded once and he'd be damned if he ever did it again.

And yet, as he turned it over in his mind he realized how difficult to was to shoulder a burden this great without reprieve. A light breeze played along his back, tossing his tresses aimlessly before dying down. Without meaning to, his feet led him to the Sacred Tree and he was instantly reminded of Kikyo and the arrow she shot that ended his life for 50 years.

_Kikyo . . ._

Inuyasha's mind was filled with thoughts of her and how Naraku managed to drive a deep wedge between them that could neither be scaled nor mended. Ultimately his fear concerning Kagome related directly to that. With her new powers he was uncertain of how long she would stay by his side.

_The reason Kaede paired the two of us together was so that I could protect Kagome. What good will I serve if I can no longer fill that role?_

He knew that his longing for Kikyo didn't help their relationship. The fact is there would always be a place for Kikyo in his heart, a place that Kagome would have to share. His feelings were unresolved and he couldn't seem to ease the bitterness of the past. Kikyo's heart had grown cold and clouded with bitterness the moment of her impending death and the feelings returned with her resurrected body. At first he too harbored resentment for Kikyo, but after finding out that Naraku was responsible, he pitied Kikyo and her unending suffering.

There was no closure between them and it was absolutely necessary if he wanted to continue to live on. There were so many things left unsaid; he longed to apologize to her, to make her realize that he should not have allowed his trust in her to wane so easily under the pressure of false betrayal.

_Our kiss then should have forged an unbreakable bond and yet it seemed our love for each other was our undoing . . ._

After closure, there was the issue of opening his heart to another. Kagome had already proved herself trustworthy, but a small part of him feared a level of intimacy that revealed all his vulnerabilities. His heart would forever be bruised even if it was under false pretenses. After spending his life alone and isolated from both the human and the demon world, he was skeptical of any form of kindness directed towards him. Kikyo was the first and naturally he was curious; he clung to her, starving for the human contact she willingly offered. To have his trust shattered then broke something within him that even Kagome might not be able to heal.

_But I hope someday, that she can . . ._

The unnatural movement of brush nearby alerted him to hidden company and with one whiff of the scent he knew it to be one of Naraku's minions. Inuyasha dashed into a nearby clearing where the scent was strongest, hand already on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The clearing swelled with the pressure of an unnatural wind, whipping debris about in a blinding whirlwind. Kagura's laugh erupted, carrying over the rush of wind and then she was above him, flying away on her feather.

"Kagura . . ."

Inuyasha eased his hand from the hilt of Tetsusaiga, watching her retreating form, brows knitted with unease. She'd been there the whole time and he hadn't sensed her up until the last moment.

_Now Naraku knows everything we know . . . Shit . . ._

A/N: I hadn't even realized I had finished this chapter until now. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 11 is on the way!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the second installment for this Hidden Power this week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko-san does, which means she has the fame, fortune, recognition, and millions of fans that read the manga and watch the show. However if I did own Inuyasha, I would have all these things.

**Hidden Power:** Silver Moon Vampiress

**Chapter 11:** Resolution

The smell of a hearty stew simmering on a robust fire, filled Kaede's hut, and drew a deep grumble from Kagome's stomach. She stirred the thick gravy, vegetables and rabbit meat, ladling a bit of it for her to taste. Flavor exploded on her tongue, and she savored the tenderness of the meat and vegetables, noting how well they seemed to draw in the seasoning. She stirred it one last time, before replacing the top, and settling back on her haunches. She drew her forearm across her sweaty brow and looked up to find everyone hard at work cleaning the hut, and preparing their makeshift table—courtesy of Sango's remarkable craftsmanship skills—with a table cloth and dishes she brought from her era. Kaede even went through the trouble of picking a colorful arrangement of flowers from her garden, which sat in a clay vase at the center.

Kagome stood, stretching her body from head to toe, before going over to the others to help setup the remaining places at the table. It occurred to her as she was setting down the last bowl and spoon, that they were missing one member of their quarry.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

"Not since we left the clearing earlier," Miroku said, smoothing a wrinkle in the tablecloth.

"Oh . . . that's odd . . . Anyway, dinner's ready."

Despite her anxiety about Inuyasha's sudden disappearance, Kagome could no longer ignore the pressing demands of her growling stomach. She served herself some of the hearty stew, helping herself to one of the sweet rolls Kaede had baked earlier that day. Though her stomach demanded she eat with fervor, her mind wandered, drawing her away from her place at the table to Inuyasha and his whereabouts.

Her mind returned to the moment they shared in the clearing—eyes locked, body contact made, intensity sharp, tangible. Something had changed between them then, but she wasn't sure if it had been for the better, especially considering his notable absence. He'd been on the verge of divulging something, and from the way he attempted to escape from her, she knew it was important.

_Perhaps I drove him away with my persistence—when I reached out to him . . .?_

She briefly wondered if she had overstepped her bounds, but shoved the thought aside. He couldn't honestly expect her to simply walk away when his eyes burned with an intensity she didn't recognize—one that filled her with a burning curiosity. It held a sense of urgency that called to her, and made her want to strip away the layers of his guard, and discover what he was too afraid to share. She clung to the hope that one day he would open up to her completely, without any outside factors influencing him, such as poisoning, a severe injury or the press of seemingly imminent death. Those times were novelties that she cherished, yet she couldn't shake the distinct feeling that they were forced, like prying open the petals of a late-blooming flower—to do so would mean the destruction of its beauty.

And that was just it. Part of the beauty, the mystery, the undeniable appeal of Inuyasha was that he was guarded. However, when he let down his guard—not in a moment of weakness, but of his own volition—it was like witnessing the sun rise over the crest of a mountain, making the snow shine like so many crystals; it was natural and potent in its simplistic beauty. Kagome wanted to be the one that he opened up to; she wanted him to trust her enough to do so, like he once trusted Kikyo.

Thoughts of the undead woman—Inuyasha's lover in another life, and one of the sources of his protective guard—brought on a heap of sadness, tinged with resentment.

_How can I ever compete with her, when she and Inuyasha share a history deeper and far more meaningful?_

Kagome drew her tea cup to her lips, careful not to disturb its contents and took a sip of her green tea. She was vaguely aware of the drone of conversation about her, but lacked the motivation to join in the chatter. Her brow furrowed, and a frown formed on her lips as she set her cup down on the table.

_What if he's with Kikyo now . . .?_

Her heart broke at this, and suddenly the feast before her seemed unappetizing.

"Excuse me . . ."

She stood, paying no heed to her friends' the perplexed looks. Air; she needed air. The soft breeze was a welcome comfort as she leaned against the side of the hut. She strained to keep her tears at bay, but they came despite her efforts.

_Who am I kidding . . .? I'll never be able to replace Kikyo. No matter how close I get to him . . ._

The tears came stronger this time, and Kagome buried her face in her hands, fighting the sobs that swelled in her chest. She jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, comfort oozing from the gesture. She brushed away her tears with the backs of her wrists, looking up only when she felt her face no longer held traces of her misery.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Miroku's hand remained on her shoulder.

Kagome, wanted to lie, she really did, but the anguish assailing her heart would not ease. She needed a friend—some genuine comfort from someone who understood her pain.

"No," she said at last, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

She expected the moment to be ruined by Miroku's penchant for lechery, but he remained ever the supportive, respectable friend, and she was grateful for that. Silence filled the night around them, but both were content with it, soaking in the nighttime sounds, which intrigued the imagination and soothed the soul.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha. I'm afraid I've driven him away somehow . . ."

"Why would you say that?"

Kagome's eyes found the ground, hesitant to voice her concerns, yet at the same time bursting with the need to divulge them.

"He tried to tell me something today—something important, that much I know. But he stopped himself, and quickly withdrew from me. I-I wanted—no demanded—he tell me, but not in a forceful way . . . I mean—I don't know . . . I think I messed things up somehow."

"And how would you know that, Kagome?" Miroku withdrew his hand from her shoulder and used it to lift her chin.

"Because . . . Because he's not here now—and I'm worried, so very worried, that he may not come back . . ." She shook her head as though to clear up the meaning of her words before continuing. "I don't mean in the physical sense . . . I mean he may not come back to me emotionally . . . I'm afraid I may have destroyed what little progress I've made in getting him to trust me, to let down his guard and open up. I-I'm afraid that he's . . ."

_Returned to Kikyo . . ._

She didn't voice the last as her tears sprang up and a fresh new pain centered in on her heart. She had little time to react as Miroku drew her to him, taking her in a comforting embrace; it was warm and just what she needed in that moment.

"You don't know that," he said as he gently stroked her hair. "Inuyasha's a complicated man, and has endured a great amount of emotional betrayal and pain in the past. I hardly believe that you've destroyed your chances of gaining Inuyasha's trust. Just give him some time then take it from there."

Kagome buried her face deeper into his chest, and he held her close for a while longer before stepping away with an awkward cough.

"I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would lob my head off for hugging you just now, so it's best we keep this between us."

Kagome gave him a watery smile, brushing her remaining tears away. "Thanks, Miroku."

"Yeah, well . . . That's what friends are for, right?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation now that the moment had passed. "Why don't you clean your face in the stream out back, and I'll go and see if I can find Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, and headed in the direction of the stream, feeling the weight lift from her heart with each step. She stopped at the water's edge, examining her reflection before dipping her cupped hands in the still surface to gather the cool liquid in her palms.

_Miroku's right. Inuyasha will come around; I just have to give him some time._

She splashed the water on her face, dried it with the bottom of her shirt, and surveyed her reflection one last time before returning to Kaede's hut. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, Shippo launched himself at her, clinging to her neck tightly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" His eyes filled with tears. "I was worried about you!"

"We all were," Sango said, joining the two in the doorway.

"I'm fine, really." Kagome forced a smile, if only to ease their worry.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, but refrained from questioning her, much to Kagome's relief. She set Shippo down on the ground and went over to dig in her bag.

"Where's Miroku, Kagome?" Sango asked from the other side of the room.

"Out looking for Inuyasha," she said without turning.

Kagome gave a cry, and pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play Go Fish?"

Matching blank stares met her inquiry.

Forty-minutes and four games later, Miroku had yet to return with Inuyasha, and this had Kagome anxious.

_What if something happened to them_ . . ._?_

At the completion of game five, Kagome's mind was running in tight circles of needless anxiety. No matter how much she told herself they were fine, her mind came back with a rebuttal that sent her pulse skyrocketing.

"Who's up for game six?" Sango collected the cards from everyone and shuffled them.

Sango had been on winning streak for four games straight, and of course she wanted to continue playing. Shippo yawned, plopping down, a clear indicator he was out. Kaede nodded once; she was in. Kagome was surprised to find that the older woman had a bit of a competitive streak; she smiled despite the knot of worry forming in stomach.

"I guess I'm in too," she said, stretching for a moment. "We're going to need some tea if we're going to continue. I'll be right back."

Kagome grabbed the wooden basin at the door and travelled to the stream where she had washed her face. She filled it to just above halfway, and carried it back, careful not to slosh the contents onto her hands. Just as she was about to round the side of the hut, she heard voices.

_Inuyasha . . . Miroku . . . They're back!_

She was just about to round the corner and greet them, but paused at the sound of Inuyasha's voice; perhaps it was urgency and despondency with which his words left him that left her frozen there, breath held as she listened.

"With Kagome's new powers I feel completely useless. Her new abilities have put me completely out of the job protecting her."

"You don't know that, Inuyasha. She has yet to master her abilities, and therefore stills need you there by her side."

"Yeah, and what about when she manages to master them?" Inuyasha's voice warmed with anger, making the question both vicious and accusatory.

There was a pause, one that sent Kagome's heart in her throat as she strained to hear the last of his words.

"I . . . I fear that . . ." Inuyasha said quietly, "that once she masters them, she'll no longer need me . . ."

"But you don't know that. Kagome has always been by your side, why would she leave now?"

"I don't know, I don't know! But I do know that with the New Moon only a night away, she'll more than likely be protecting me instead of the other way around."

He paused for a beat, his voice taking on a bit of the despondency that wracked his words earlier in the conversation.

"I'm losing her and there's virtually nothing I can do about it. I-I just wish . . . things could go back to normal . . ."

Kagome leaned against the hut, right palm over her heart, hardly believing what she had just heard. The pain that had abated somewhat after her conversation with Miroku, flared up again, throbbing painfully and incessantly in time with her racing thoughts.

_Inuyasha fears me . . . he fears my abilities—just like Kouga_ . . .

She brought her hand to her mouth as a quiet whimper escaped her, and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She dropped the basin of water, and ran; she had to get away from there or her heart would shatter into shards of immeasurable grief. She was blinded by her tears, but knew she was gaining on the location of the well. Home . . . She wanted to go home. Before she knew it, she was over the lip of the well, and crossing eras of time before arriving in her own.

A/N: Whew! Sorry for this late post. I wanted to get this just right, plus it took some time to dredge up ideas for the new direction I've taken this story in. Anyway, in case those of you don't know, I've posted a poll for you guys to vote for the next story I update this week. You have two votes, so make them count! The polls close Tuesday at noon. I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
